


Спой мне, и я станцую

by earlsmokey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlsmokey/pseuds/earlsmokey
Summary: Суга переживает худший вечер за всю свою аспирантуру, когда симпатичный незнакомец заявляется под его окна и начинает петь серенады. Как выясняется, мужчина поёт для его соседки, и, вот беда, он действительно чертовски хорош собой.Дайчи бесплодно продолжает пытаться наладить отношения со своей бывшей. Он планирует устроить ей романтический вечер, но оказывается не под теми окнами. Судьба сталкивает его с самым настоящим ангелом, и Дайчи так смущён, что совершенно забывает представиться.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing For Me, I'll Dance For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692090) by [amairylle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/pseuds/amairylle). 



ㅤСуга не хотел бы в этом признаваться, но он куда лучше проверял чужие работы, когда был пьян. К сожалению, алкоголь не мог, как по мановению волшебной палочки, помочь ему с математикой, но проверять на трезвую голову было скучно, нудно и очень раздражающе. Обычно студентам, чьи работы оказывались внизу стопки, было так же тяжело, как и самому Суге, поэтому каждый раз, когда у его второкурсников проходил тест по физике, он открывал бутылку дешёвого вина и отпивал ровно столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы утихомирить его раздражение.  
ㅤРаботал этот метод не всегда.  
ㅤНа самом деле на каждую из четырёх секций лекции был назначен свой куратор, но Мичимия укатила на конференцию в Киото, а Матсукава и Ханамаки умудрились подхватить мононуклеоз. Таким образом, Суга остался наедине с более чем двумя сотнями тестов по физике и собственной головной болью. В этой квартире попросту не было достаточно дешёвого вина, чтобы проверка двухсот тестов стала хоть немного приятной. Суга вздохнул, потирая виски. Может, стоит покуситься на мороженое его соседа – Ойкавы? Ну, по крайней мере это облегчило бы его головную боль.  
ㅤПроделав где-то четверть работы, Суга отклонился назад, разминая свою спину о спинку стула. Обычно на этом он бы остановился, но теперь ему надо было повторить ту же пытку ещё трижды. Он вздохнул, бросая взгляд на бутылку вина, в которой оставалось слишком мало содержимого. Жизнь, однако, не была так уж плоха. Дело шло даже лучше, чем обычно, если честно. Может быть, это музыка улучшила его настроение хотя бы до уровня приемлемого? Стоит себе напомнить включить её и в следующий раз.  
ㅤСуга резко выпрямился, осознавая нестыковку. Он ведь никогда не работает под музыку. Та, которую он слышал всё это время, лилась из открытого окна его комнаты.  
ㅤЗаново наполнив свой бокал, Суга встал и потянулся. Наверное, самое время для того, чтобы сделать перерыв. Свежий воздух точно пойдёт ему на пользу, а заодно можно будет выяснить, кто из соседей оставил свой проигрыватель включённым. Может быть, он даже спросит, что это за группа играет. Он переместился к окну, выглянул на улицу и ахнул. На тротуаре, прямо под окнами его квартиры, стоял темноволосый, широкоплечий молодой человек с гитарой и абсолютно великолепным голосом. Суга не мог оторвать от него взгляд. У незнакомца был сильный, глубокий баритон, но и высокие ноты давались ему легко. Суга медленно, но верно таял, облокотившись на подоконник. Он мог бы слушать его пение всю ночь. Он сделал ещё один глоток вина, вслушиваясь в текст песни.  
«Чего же я ждал?», – пел мужчина, – «Что-то каждый раз приводит меня к тебе. Ночь, словно лабиринт, и все подсказки – у тебя».  
ㅤСвет от фонаря невероятно красиво падал на его скулы.  
«Я потерялся в тебе. О, я всегда был потерян».  
ㅤЛицо Суги моментально стало горячим. Незнакомец явно пел кому-то серенаду, и Суга точно не мог быть этим «кем-то». Он открыл дверь и вышел на балкон.  
– Эм, извините, – начал он. – Как долго вы уже здесь?  
ㅤМужчина, кажется, едва не уронил свою гитару от неожиданности.  
– Эм, минут пятнадцать, – он явно сомневался. Его глаза так округлились, что, кажется, готовы были выйти из своих орбит. – Может, двадцать.  
– О нет. Мне так жаль, что я не заметил раньше, – ответил Суга, и на его лице расцвела полная уверенности усмешка. – Вы, случайно, не для меня пели?  
ㅤНезнакомец внезапно очень заинтересовался собственными руками. Даже при таком тусклом освещении Суга отлично видел, как покраснели кончики его ушей. Мужчина пробормотал что-то.  
– Извините? – переспросил Суга, перегибаясь через балконные перила. Он приложил к уху ладонь. – Не расслышал последнюю фразу.  
– Я пришёл к Мичимии, – повторил мужчина уже громче. – Я думал, никого не будет дома.  
– Что ж, – ответил Суга, хихикая. – Это первая из ваших ошибок.  
– А? – незнакомец поднял на него растерянный взгляд.  
– Вы попутали номера квартир. Мичимия живёт в соседней, – он указал на окна слева от собственных.  
– А… – протянул мужчина, собираясь отойти на верную позицию. – Извините, что побеспокоил, и спасибо, что объяснили.  
– Суга, – представился молодой человек. Вино придавало ему храбрости.  
– Суга? – переспросил мужчина, останавливаясь и оглядываясь через плечо.  
– Сугавара. Это моя фамилия, но большая часть моих знакомых зовёт меня Сугой. К слову, вы мне вовсе не помешали, – Суга отпил ещё из своего бокала. – Спросите меня, какова была ваша вторая ошибка.  
– Чего? – незнакомец вновь покраснел.  
– Спросите меня, в чём ещё вы ошиблись!  
ㅤОн непонимающе уставился на Сугу. Румянец на его лице понемногу начал бледнеть. А жаль.  
– Вы как-то слишком энергичны.  
– Я вот уже несколько часов проверяю тесты, и работы ещё непочатый край. Вы, между прочим – самое интересное происшествие за этот вечер, – ответил Суга, наконец отрываясь от перил. Он нахмурился. – Честно говоря, и в продолжении этого вечера, наверняка, не будет ничего интереснее вас. Так дайте же мне насладиться вашим обществом!  
ㅤСуга подмигнул мужчине.  
– Ну, спросите меня уже, Музыкант-сан!  
– И в чём же состоит моя вторая ошибка, Сугавара-сан?  
– Мичимия уехала в другой город. И вы можете звать меня просто «Суга». В конце концов, разве это не вы мне полчаса серенады пели?  
– Уехала? – мужчина вздрогнул.  
– В Киото, на конференцию.  
– А… Извините.  
– Да всё в порядке! Мне очень понравилось. Да и вообще вы вполне неплохо поёте, – Суга вновь хихикнул, делая ещё один глоток. Он пытался оправдать свой румянец тем, что был пьян. – Последняя песня была особенно хороша. Я её впервые услышал.  
ㅤМузыкант изо всех сил пытался не смотреть Суге в глаза.  
– Это… – он запнулся. – Она моего сочинения.  
– Правда?! – вскрикнул Суга, вновь перегибаясь через перила. – Она такая классная!  
– Не упадите! – воскликнул Музыкант, подбегая к балкону, будто всерьёз собирался его поймать. Суга рассмеялся, принимая более устойчивую позу.  
– Да не упаду я, честное слово, – ответил он. – Но это очень мило с вашей стороны.  
– Я бы предпочёл, если бы вы не разбились насмерть, – отозвался Музыкант.  
– Я делал куда более тупые вещи на этом балконе, и до сих пор жив, как видите!  
– Это меня абсолютно не успокоило.  
– Ну извините уж!  
ㅤПауза затянулась. Они продолжали смотреть друг на друга.  
– Так ты пишешь музыку? – поинтересовался Суга, переходя на «ты».  
– Есть немного, – ответил Музыкант. – Но я пока только учусь.  
– У тебя есть своя группа?  
– Типа того?  
ㅤСуга фыркнул.  
– Что значит «типа того»?  
– Это значит, что потенциальные члены моей группы должны собраться, и тогда, может быть, мы сможем устроить концерт. Ну, если аспирантура нас всё-таки не прикончит, – он позволил себе мягкий смешок, отступая на шаг. Впервые всё его лицо оказалось хорошо освещено. Сердце Суги на секунду замерло. Его внешность была так же хороша, как его голос.  
– Да, – ответил Суга, борясь с внезапно нарисовавшейся сухостью во рту. – Могу понять.  
ㅤМузыкант прикусил нижнюю губу, будто решался что-то сказать, и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Всё в порядке? – спросил Суга.  
– Да… Я просто… – ответил он. Суга вновь начал опасно крениться вперёд. – Не надо! Оставайтесь на своём балконе.  
– Это не то, что ты хотел сказать.  
– Может быть, но теперь я этого точно не скажу.  
– Ну бли-ин.  
ㅤМежду ними вновь повисло молчание. Суга слышал, как беспокойно бьётся его сердце.  
– Если мы когда-нибудь сможем собраться, – начал Музыкант. – Вам стоит прийти на наш концерт.  
– Я приду, – пообещал Суга, даже не задумываясь, и подарил мужчине свою самую тёплую улыбку.  
– Отлично, – ответил Музыкант. – А теперь… Мне, эм, пора идти.  
Суге так не хотелось его отпускать, но он внезапно, наверное, впервые за весь этот разговор, подумал верхней головой. Зов непроверенных тестов больше нельзя было игнорировать.  
– Хорошо… Эм, доброй тебе ночи?  
– Да, и вам тоже.  
ㅤМузыкант развернулся, чтобы уйти, и вот теперь Суга точно был готов вывалиться с балкона: у него были просто потрясные мускулистые ноги. Коуши шаткой походкой зашёл обратно в комнату. Наверное, стоило ещё раньше сказать вину твёрдое «нет». Он был настолько пьян, что едва был в состоянии продолжать работать, к тому же последний бокал он выпил очень уж быстро, увлёкшись болтовнёй с Музыкантом.  
ㅤОн замер, стоя в центре своей гостиной, с осознанием того, что так и не спросил, как зовут прекрасного незнакомца. Кое-как добравшись обратно к окну, он обнаружил, что Музыкант уже ушёл.  
– Блять… – выдохнул Суга, пропуская свою чёлку сквозь пятерню. Он захлопнул за собой балконную дверь и тяжёлой походкой отправился на кухню, чтобы достать из морозилки пару коробок. Раз уж он страдает, страданий заслужило и мороженое Ойкавы.


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Ну-ка расскажи мне, что случилось! – Ойкава отложил импровизированную подушку Суги на журнальный столик и сел. Его рука приобняла плечи соседа в заговорщическом жесте. – Хочу узнать, реально ли это стоило двух контейнеров моего мороженого.  
> – Как там Ива? – перебил его Суга.  
> – Широкий, как скала… – начал Ойкава с драматичным придыханием. – Мускулистый! – он облизнулся. – Такой энергичный, выносливый, всегда знает, как удивить…  
> ㅤСуга имитировал рвотный позыв.  
> – Так, забудь, что я вообще тебя спрашивал.  
> ㅤОйкава торжествующе хихикнул.  
> – Даже и не пытайся сменить тему, Ко-чан. Не сработает.

ㅤВернувшись на следующее утро, Ойкава обнаружил своего соседа спящим на диване. По его лицу были размазаны чернила, а толстая стопка тестов по физике послужила ему подушкой. На журнальном столике стояли две бутылки из-под вина и пара больших контейнеров из-под мороженого. Тоору окинул всё это неодобрительным взглядом.  
– Ко-чан! – воскликнул он ярким, бодрым тоном, прежде чем метнуться к окну и распахнуть шторы. Суга скривился.  
– Который час? – спросил он неразборчиво.  
– Около 9:30. Идеальное время, чтобы начать свой день!  
– Сейчас 9:30, сегодня воскресенье, да я ещё и с похмелья, – проскулил Суга. Он приподнял голову ровно настолько, чтобы одарить Ойкаву недовольным взглядом. – Да что с тобой не так, Кава?  
– Со вкусом патоки, между прочим, было из лимитированной серии, – произнёс Ойкава стальным тоном, указывая на пустые контейнеры. – А авокадо-мятно-сметанное – одно из моих любимых!  
– Так вот, что это был за вкус, – отозвался Суга, пытаясь поддерживать нейтральный тон.  
– Ты вредина, Ко-чан! – воскликнул Тоору. –Это ж насколько надо напиться?  
– Не настолько и сильно. Это была длинная ночь, но не слишком длинная.  
– Во-первых, ты выжрал две бутылки вина в одно лицо. Во-вторых, даже если тебе не нравится проверять работы, это ещё не повод красть всё моё мороженое! – Ойкава надулся, скрещивая руки на груди. Кажется, он пытался выглядеть, как можно более угрожающим, но в итоге был похож на вредного шпица.  
ㅤСуга сел. Сожаление о своём поступке пульсировало где-то в его затылке. Или это все-таки было похмелье?  
– Я никогда не использую свою работу, как оправдание. Если я страдаю, то и ты должен.  
– Тогда ты либо впервые пытаешься оправдываться, либо произошло что-то другое, – по лицу Ойкавы стремительно расползалась хитрая усмешка. Суга сощурился.  
– Я пытаюсь оправдаться, – выпалил он с каменным лицом.  
– Врёшь!  
ㅤСуга застонал.  
– Ну-ка расскажи мне, что случилось! – Ойкава отложил импровизированную подушку Суги на журнальный столик и сел. Его рука приобняла плечи соседа в заговорщическом жесте. – Хочу узнать, реально ли это стоило двух контейнеров _**моего**_ мороженого.  
– Как там Ива? – перебил его Суга.  
– Широкий, как скала… – начал Ойкава с драматичным придыханием. – Мускулистый! – он облизнулся. – Такой энергичный, выносливый, всегда знает, как удивить…  
ㅤСуга имитировал рвотный позыв.  
– Так, забудь, что я вообще тебя спрашивал.  
ㅤОйкава торжествующе хихикнул.  
– Даже и не пытайся сменить тему, Ко-чан. Не сработает.  
ㅤСуга заскулил, роняя голову на свои ладони.  
– Он был так сексуален!  
– Я знал! Я знал, что что-то случилось! – воскликнул Ойкава. – Так погоди-ка, Ко-чан. Ты сказал, что-то про сексуальность? Скажи мне на милость, как ты умудрился встретить горячего парня, сидя дома в одиночестве? Ты, блин, тесты проверял!  
– Я не знаю! – Суга вскинул руки в жесте отчаяния. – Он сам пришёл…  
– Чтобы с тобой увидеться? Ко-чан, так это же восхитительно! – Ойкава рассмеялся, доставая телефон. – Я звоню Ива-чану, он просто _**обязан**_ это услышать!  
– Пожалуйста, не надо.  
– Я звоню, – повторил Тоору, ковыряясь в своём телефоне. Вскоре громкие гудки разнеслись по комнате. – Ива-чан, ты на громкой связи!  
– Дерьмокава, – даже плохонькое качество звука не могло скрыть знаменитого неодобрения в голосе Иваизуми. – Напоминаю, я тебя выгнал, потому что ты мне мешал учиться.  
– Но это важно, Ива-чан! Тут у Ко-чана…  
– Он глумится над моей болью, Ива, – перебил его Суга, отнимая у Ойкавы телефон.  
– Насколько я помню, ты всю ночь проверял работы, – сказал Иваизуми. – Над чем тут глумиться?  
– По-твоему над работами горбатиться – не больно?  
– Судя по всему, – продолжил Ойкава, используя своё преимущество в длине рук, чтобы выхватить телефон. – Он каким-то образом познакомился с каким-то горячим парнем, и всё прошло так отвратно, что он сожрал два контейнера моего мороженого!  
– О? Какие из? – поинтересовался Иваизуми.  
– Один был со вкусом патоки, а один с авокадо-мятно-сметанным вкусом, – зачитал Суга с обратной стороны каждого из контейнеров.  
– Фу, зачем ты это ел?  
– Думаю, во всём виноват алкоголь и глубокая печаль. С патокой, кстати, было ничего такое.  
– Супер. Я к вам загляну, когда он купит ещё.  
– Прекратите уже! – проскулил Ойкава. – Во-первых, Ива-чан, мороженое со вкусом патоки было из лимитированной серии. Скорее всего, я больше не смогу его купить, а тебе тем более не дам. Во-вторых, я позвонил тебе, чтобы мы вместе подшучивали над Сугой, а не для того, чтобы ты надо мной смеялся!  
– Не думаю, что Суга заслужил это… – ответил Иваизуми, усмехаясь.  
– Спасибо, Ива, я ценю твоё мнение, – выдохнул Суга.  
– Но вы уже отвлекли меня от работы, и, судя по всему, это происшествие стоило того авокадового дерьма Ойкавы, так что я заинтересован, – закончил свою мысль Иваизуми. Ойкава издал нечто, подозрительно похожее на боевой клич. Суга застонал.  
– Если ты не против этим поделиться, конечно, – добавил Иваизуми.  
– Я проиграл в любом случае, – ответил Суга. – Я уже чувствую это. Кава, ты в любом случае торчишь мне завтрак за то, что разбудил меня раньше полудня.  
– Что? Нет! – воскликнул Ойкава.  
– Хороший, питательный завтрак, или я не скажу вам и слова.  
Ойкава надулся.  
– Тоору, – встрял Иваизуми. – Не ломайся. Думаю, оно того стоит.  
– Ива-чан, я так не играю!  
– Я прямо слышу, как ты надул губы.  
– Ла-а-адно, – протянул Ойкава. Его лицо с поразительной скоростью приняло нейтральное выражение. Он повернулся к Суге, приторным тоном спрашивая его. – Вафли подойдут?  
– Вафли – это отлично, а с кофе – так вообще замечательно, – Коуши даже не скрывал своих намерений.  
– Я и с места не сдвинусь, пока ты всё не выложишь. – парировал Ойкава.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Суга. – В общем он пришёл вчера вечером с гитарой, и пел серенады под окнами гостиной, наверное, минут двадцать, пока я его не заметил.  
– Пел серенады? – Ойкава окончательно перешёл на восторженный скрип. – Это так романтично, Ко-чан!  
– Ебануться, палки гнутся, – отозвался с другого конца провода Иваизуми.  
– Ага, – продолжил Суга. – А ещё романтичнее было бы, будь я Мичимией.  
– Он ошибся окном?! – прохрипел Ойкава. Он смеялся так сильно, что выронил телефон. Суга его поднял и положил на журнальный столик. Из динамика доносился смех Иваизуми, но из-за того, как покатывался Тоору, его едва было слышно.  
– Погодите смеяться, – прервал их Суга. – Дальше только хуже.  
– В смысле? – Иваизуми начал задыхаться. – Куда хуже-то?  
– Ну, я был уже неплохо пьян. 200 тестов на руках, и всё такое… Сомневаюсь, что я был вежлив с ним.  
– И поэтому ты дразнил его так сильно, что он едва не помер? – спросил Ойкава, сотрясаясь от новой волны смеха.  
– Возможно, – неоднозначно ответил Суга, оттопыривая нижнюю губу.  
– Это называется «флирт», Ко-чан.  
– В смысле?  
ㅤЭтот невинный вопрос стал последней каплей для Ойкавы. Он свалился с дивана.  
– Тебе двадцать три, а до тебя до сих пор не дошло?  
– Оставьте меня, – пробормотал Суга, вновь роняя голову на свои ладони. – Оставьте меня умирать…  
ㅤИваизуми и Ойкаве потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы окончательно успокоиться.  
– Так, – наконец, продолжил Иваизуми. – Ты с ним немного пофлиртовал, и он был сексуальным. А он ответил на твой флирт?  
– Наверное? – ответил Суга. – Он выглядел ну очень смущённым.  
– Должно быть, потому что ты красавчик, да ещё и пугающий, Ко-чан.  
– Вовсе я не такой! – воскликнул Суга.  
– Не красавчик? – уточнил Иваизуми, явно издеваясь.  
– Не пугающий! – поправил его Коуши, дуясь. Ойкава захихикал.  
– Ко-чан, ты флиртовал с обоими из нас. Мы уж точно знаем, что ты можешь быть немного пугающим.  
– Я бы сказал, даже не «немного», – согласился Иваизуми.  
– Вы те ещё засранцы. Тем вафлям, которые ты – Кава – мне купишь, лучше быть просто великолепными.  
– Не сомневайся, они такими будут, – отозвался Ойкава. – Продолжай.  
ㅤСуга вздохнул.  
– Он был таким милым. Всё переживал, что я с балкона упаду. Падать я, к слову, вовсе не собирался. А ещё он тако-ой горячий…  
– Как его зовут? – спросил Иваизуми. – Номерок-то у него взял?  
– Нет, не взял, – ответил Суга так тихо, как только мог, изо всех сил стараясь слиться с поверхностью дивана.  
– Ох, всё в порядке Ко-чан, – ответил Ойкава обнадёживающе. – Наверное, мы всё равно сможем его найти.  
– Что он сказал? – переспросил Иваизуми. – Микрофон не уловил.  
– Нет у него номера, – ответил Ойкава. Иваизуми молчал целую минуту. Суга нервно сглотнул.  
– Как конкретно он это сказал? – наконец, заговорил Иваизуми.  
– Эм, так и сказал: «Нет, не взял».  
ㅤЕщё одна пауза.  
– Так он не ответил на мой первый вопрос?  
– У-у-у, а ведь действительно не ответил! – Ойкава повернулся к Суге. – Так как его зовут?  
– Я не знаю! – взвыл Коуши. – Всё, что я знаю – это, что он отличный певец с восхитительными бицепсами и симпатичным лицом, и его _**бёдра**_ , – Суга вновь уткнулся носом в ладони. – Я их едва успел увидеть, но знаю, что умру от разрыва сердца, если смогу на них как следует посмотреть.  
ㅤОйкава смеялся в голос, катаясь по полу. Суга взял телефон с журнального столика.  
– Ива, – проскулил он. – Скажи, что хоть чуточку сочувствуешь мне. Пожалуйста…  
ㅤК тому времени, как Иваизуми смог ответить, Тоору уже беззвучно трясся. На его глазах выступили слёзы.  
– Прости, – отозвался Иваизуми, всеми силами пытаясь не рассмеяться прямо в трубку. – Я уронил свой телефон. Что ты сказал?  
– Сопереживание, – сказал Суга. – Я хочу немного сопереживания. Ты же дашь мне его?  
– Прости, никак не могу. Слишком занят тем, что ржу.  
– Тут ты не получишь сопереживания, Ко-чан, – втиснулся в их разговор Ойкава. – Но я могу предложить тебе вафли.  
– Ты в любом случае был ему должен, Дерьмокава. Нечего делать из этих вафель утешительный приз.  
– Всё в порядке, – произнёс Суга. – Меня полностью устраивают эти вафли. Может, хоть они отвлекут меня от того, как это всё жалко.  
– Ну не настолько уж это и жалко, – начал Иваизуми.  
– Нет, это довольно жалко, – прервал его Суга.  
– Ладно. Это действительно довольно жалко, но я не дам тебе расклеиться из-за этого.  
– Оу, спасибо, Ива. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
– Всё для тебя, Коуши, – ответил Иваизуми. – Ойкава там дуется, небось?  
– Ты сам знаешь: он это всегда делает, – Суга взглянул на лицо соседа. – Поразительно сильно дуется.  
– Тоору, ревнивый ты идиот, ты же знаешь, что больше всех я люблю тебя, – тон голоса Иваизуми понизился и загрубел от смущения. Ойкава тут же засиял, как новый червонец.  
– Ива-чан! Я тебя тоже люблю!  
– Ребят, вы просто отвратительные, вы знали? – встрял Суга, смеясь. – Я прямо слышу, как ты краснеешь, Ива.  
– Ещё слово, и я не заставлю Тоору отвести тебя в очень крутое место, – парировал Иваизуми.  
– Я беру свои слова обратно, – совершенно серьёзно ответил Суга.  
– Спасибо. Тоору, отведи его в очень крутое место.  
– Ты про то, которое в двух улицах от танцевальной студии? – спросил Ойкава.  
– Нет, я имею в виду очень крутое место. То, которое между лавкой старьёвщика и нереально дорогим супермаркетом.  
ㅤОйкава на мгновение задумался.  
– Хорошо, – наконец, ответил он. – Я понял, где оно находится.  
ㅤСуга одарил соседа взглядом, полным удивления.  
– Ты что, даже протестовать не будешь?  
– Это было довольно жалко, Ко-чан.  
– Уф, спасибочки.  
– Если это как-то тебе поможет, – начал Иваизуми. – Я буду изучать окрестности на предмет отлично сложенных гитаристов с ангельским голосом.  
– И убийственными бёдрами, – добавил Ойкава.  
– И убийственными бёдрами, – эхом повторил Иваизуми. – Но если вы мне ещё хоть раз помешаете, я с вами обоими до окончания сессии не разговариваю.  
– Ива-чан! Это нечестно! – восклинул Тоору, хватаясь за телефон. – Он уже сбросил…  
ㅤСуга рассмеялся.  
– Да всё в порядке. Идём уже, ты мне, судя по всему, должен какие-то мега-крутые вафли.  
– Ты их даже немного заслужил, – ответил Ойкава. – Но, если кому заикнёшься о том, что я это сказал, в жизни их больше не увидишь.  
– Без вопросов, – ответил Суга, с усилием вставая с дивана. – А в душ мне сбегать можно?  
– Это ограниченное предложение.  
ㅤСуга усмехнулся. Он прислонился к стене, имитируя до комичного гиперболизированный обморок.  
– О нет… Я в печали. В душе я плачу от того, какой жалкой была сегодняшняя ночь, – он сполз на пол. – Я сяду здесь и буду тосковать ещё три дня.  
– Ко-чан, это грубо! – воскликнул Ойкава, запуская в него одним из пустых контейнеров. Он спружинил о голову Коуши. – Иди уже в свой дурацкий душ.  
– Ну, теперь мне точно придётся это сделать. У меня из-за тебя волосы все в жиже, – Суга уклонился от второго контейнера, хихикая, и сбежал в душ, прежде чем Ойкава нашёл очередной метательный снаряд.


	3. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ㅤАсахи скользнул за столик. Он принёс две чашки кофе: одну – для Дайчи, одну – для себя. Савамура протянул руку из-за своего ноутбука, и придвинул чашку поближе, не забыв поблагодарить друга.  
> – Мне нетрудно, – ответил Асахи. – Ты чего нос повесил?  
> ㅤДайчи осторожно отпил из своей чашки.  
> – С чего ты взял, что я грущу?  
> – Дайчи, мы с тобой восемь лет знакомы. Твоё настроение куда проще уловить, чем ты думаешь, – произнёс Асахи. Судя по его взгляду, он был совершенно не впечатлён.  
> – Ну в твоём случае это, может быть, и так.  
> – Но главное ведь то, что сейчас ты говоришь именно со мной?

ㅤПо понедельникам к одиннадцати вечера в ближайшем от университета кафе обычно бывало немноголюдно. По-настоящему оно, конечно, никогда не пустовало, ведь это было одно из тех немногочисленных мест, где студенты в любое время дня и ночи могли получить свою дозу кофеина. В начале недели, однако, обычно бывало так спокойно, что последние пару часов своей смены Асахи проводил за разговорами с Дайчи, а не за работой.  
ㅤДайчи уже почти стал предметом интерьера: он всегда занимал последний столик, который был несколько оторван от зала, чтобы часами готовиться к занятиям в спокойной обстановке. Когда дело шло к экзаменам, он постепенно начинал появляться всё чаще, а теперь, когда до них осталось всего две недели, бывал в кафе едва ли не каждый вечер.  
ㅤАсахи скользнул за столик. Он принёс две чашки кофе: одну – для Дайчи, одну – для себя. Савамура протянул руку из-за своего ноутбука, и придвинул чашку поближе, не забыв поблагодарить друга.  
– Мне нетрудно, – ответил Асахи. – Ты чего нос повесил?  
ㅤДайчи осторожно отпил из своей чашки.  
– С чего ты взял, что я грущу?  
– Дайчи, мы с тобой восемь лет знакомы. Твоё настроение куда проще уловить, чем ты думаешь, – произнёс Асахи. Судя по его взгляду, он был совершенно не впечатлён.  
– Ну в твоём случае это, может быть, и так.  
– Но главное ведь то, что сейчас ты говоришь именно со мной? – Асахи окинул Дайчи внимательным взглядом. – Ты грустишь, но делаешь это как-то по-новому.  
– Что ты вообще имеешь в виду под этим?  
ㅤАсахи хмыкнул.  
– Ты ведь к Мичимии ходил вчера?  
– И что с того? – ответил Дайчи, весьма очевидно напрягаясь.  
– Ты был у Мичимии, а теперь грустишь, – Асахи вздохнул. – Дайчи, ты не задумывался о том, что в этой жизни можно встречаться не только с ней?  
ㅤДайчи слышал этот вопрос в этом же исполнении уже не однажды. Обычно это происходило после того, как они с Юи в очередной раз расставались. Он обхватил голову руками. У них с Юи были сложные отношения: они то расходились, то вновь пытались добиться чего-то от своих отношений. Дайчи пытался встречаться с другими людьми, когда они решали отдохнуть друг от друга, но ни одни из этих отношений и выеденного яйца не стоили. Асахи стабильно выслушивал жалобы обо всех из этих отношений, ну и о Юи, заодно, когда они оказывались за этим столиком. Азумане, похоже, обладал безграничным терпением, и Дайчи уже задолжал ему за это бесконечно много напитков за свой счёт.  
– Да, я хотел встретиться с Юи, но… – Савамура уставился в окно, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает краска. В глаза Асахи смотреть было просто невыносимо. Господи, с чего вообще начать?  
– Так что-то всё-таки изменилось? – спросил Асахи, одним взглядом приковывая Дайчи к его месту. – Что случилось, Дайчи?  
– Ну… Ты знаешь, что я взял с собой гитару, так? Ей нравится, когда я для неё пою, вот я и подумал, что могу спеть ей пару песен, а потом мы могли бы куда-нибудь сходить вместе, – под конец предложения интонация в его голосе стала совсем уж вопросительной, лицо само собой перекосилось. Он поднял взгляд, ожидая от Асахи поддержки.   
ㅤАзумане вздохнул.  
– Дайчи…  
– Я знаю.  
– Я понимаю, что, наверное, слишком уж лезу в твою личную жизнь, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал себя так вести.  
ㅤДайчи уставился на Асахи, и не сводил взгляда, наверное, целую минуту. Тишину между ними, казалось, можно было резать ножом. Савамура попросту не знал, что на это сказать, но, на его счастье Асахи сдался первым.  
– Извини! – выпалил он, отводя взгляд и отодвигаясь от столика. – Ты всё-таки взрослый человек, ты и сам можешь принимать решения. Я хочу уважать это твоё право, честно…  
ㅤОн мучительно медленно отпил из своей чашки, пользуясь этой паузой, чтобы обдумать то, что собирался сказать.  
– …Но, Дайчи, прошло шесть лет. Ты целых шесть лет пытаешься добиться чего-то от этих отношений. Знаешь, раз они до сих пор не устаканились… Может быть, этого никогда не случится?  
ㅤДайчи вновь вперился взглядом в Асахи. Пальцы Азумане, которыми он стиснул свою чашку, едва заметно дрожали. Дайчи чувствовал, как он качает ногой под столом. При всём этом, однако, Асахи пытался поймать его взгляд, как будто собирался подкрепить свои слова этим зрительным контактом.  
ㅤДайчи внезапно рассмеялся, заставляя друга вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
– Ну и как долго ты держал это в себе?  
– Не знаю? – пискнул Асахи. – Наверное, курса с третьего.  
– Ты имеешь в виду свой третий курс или мой?  
– Свой.  
ㅤДайчи вновь рассмеялся.  
– Тогда поздравляю с тем, что ты, наконец, смог высказаться. Приятно видеть, что ты научился брать яйца в кулак.  
ㅤАсахи нахмурился. Его руки понемногу переставали дрожать.  
– Я даже не знаю, стоит ли это воспринимать, как комплимент, – сказал он, при этом, однако, улыбаясь.  
– Это и есть комплимент, – Дайчи ухмыльнулся. – Побороть своё стеснение и начать высказывать своё мнение – это же здорово.  
– Сомнительный он какой-то! – проскулил Асахи. – Вот почему ты такой добрый со всеми, кроме меня?  
ㅤДайчи неоднозначно фыркнул. Он уже давал на этот вопрос множество ответов в спектре от «Я хочу, чтобы ты стал сильнее» до «Над тобой весело подтрунивать». Не то, чтобы он лгал тогда, но…  
– Думаю, всё потому, что тебе не стоит так хорошо ко мне относиться, – произнёс Дайчи. ㅤТеперь уже Асахи пялился на него с непониманием во взгляде.  
– Но ты же мой лучший друг. Я хочу к тебе хорошо относиться.  
– И это здорово! Но ты уже однозначно устал от всех тех тупых решений, которые я принимаю относительно своей личной жизни. Может быть, было бы не так уж и плохо почаще слышать твоё мнение об этом.  
– Ну не такие уж они и тупые…  
– Они именно настолько тупые, Асахи, и я отлично знаю это. Вот только я всё равно пошёл в субботу под окна Юи и пытался ей петь серенады, надеясь, что мы снова будем вместе.  
ㅤКак только Дайчи закончил говорить, он бессильно уронил голову на столешницу. Он услышал мягкий смешок Асахи.  
– Приятно слышать, что ты понимаешь, насколько глупо себя ведёшь. Одного не понимаю: почему ты продолжаешь пытаться тогда?  
– Потому что нам так хорошо вместе, пока всё не начинает рушиться, – пробубнил Савамура, не отрывая лица от поверхности стола.  
– Дайчи, ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
ㅤДайчи резко поднял голову, и Асахи вновь напрягся.  
– Про…  
– Не извиняйся, – прервал его Дайчи. – Мне нужно было это услышать.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Асахи, кивая, и задумчиво хмыкнул. Он вновь окинул друга внимательным взглядом. – Похоже, я ошибся.  
– А?  
– Теперь ты грустишь совершенно, как обычно.  
– У меня что, серьёзно есть столько подвидов грусти?  
ㅤАсахи рассмеялся.  
– У тебя столько же этих подвидов, сколько у меня оттенков волнения. Ты просто лучше скрываешь, что чувствуешь, – он сделал ещё один глоток кофе, и в его взгляде вдруг промелькнуло осознание. – Так, погоди-ка.  
– Что такое?  
– Ты сказал «пытался петь серенады», а не «пел серенады».  
– Правда? – осторожно спросил Дайчи, безбожно краснея.  
– Да.  
ㅤАзумане очень выразительно посмотрел на него. С этим взглядом Дайчи был отлично знаком, однако, обычно это он вот так смотрел на Асахи, а не наоборот. Это был взгляд человека, который хотел узнать все подробности чужих провалов в личной жизни.   
ㅤДайчи поёрзал, с внезапной ясностью осознавая, что Асахи безо всяких сложностей сможет продержать его здесь хоть всю ночь. Ему всего лишь надо отказаться приносить чек, пока Дайчи не расколется. Асахи прекрасно знал, что Савамура просто не сможет уйти, не заплатив. Дайчи вновь сменил позу. Ему было ужасно неловко. Ещё никогда в его жизни Асахи не казался ему таким устрашающим.  
ㅤДайчи вновь уткнулся носом в свои ладони, после чего захлопнул свой ноутбук. Объяснить, что случилось, не рискуя при этом умереть от стыда, было невозможно. Оставалось только собраться с духом и, наконец, посмотреть Асахи в глаза.  
– Не торопись, – мягко сказал Азумане, но продолжал пялиться с тем же самым немым ожиданием.  
– Хорошо, – отозвался Дайчи. – Хорошо…   
ㅤОн сделал глубокий вдох.  
– В общем в субботу я пытался спеть для Юи серенаду, но всё пошло наперекосяк.  
ㅤАсахи терпеливо ждал.  
– Совершенно наперекосяк, – продолжил Дайчи. – Потому что Юи уехала. Это я узнал от её соседа, под чьим окном я пел серенады целых двадцать минут.  
ㅤЕдва Дайчи успел закончить, его лицо вновь встретилось со столешницей.  
– Уф… – выдохнул Асахи, с сочувствием похлопывая друга по руке. – Ну, всё могло быть и хуже, не так ли?  
– Всё и было хуже, – пробормотал Дайчи. – Этот сосед… Чертовски хорош собой.  
– Что? Я тебя не слышу.  
ㅤДайчи чуть повернул свою голову и посмотрел на Асахи максимально жалобным взглядом.  
– Он офигеть какой сексуальный!  
– Насколько? – спросил Азумане, силясь скрыть свою усмешку за очередным глотком кофе.  
– Настолько, что я забыл представиться.  
ㅤАсахи подавился. Ему пришлось отвернуться и прикусить кожу на костяшках своей руки, чтобы не засмеяться.  
– Ну ёба-боба, Дайчи!  
– Я ценю твои попытки не смеяться надо мной.  
– Ноя со смеху помрёт, когда узнает.  
– Если ты ценишь нашу дружбу, ты ему ни слова не скажешь.  
ㅤАсахи посмотрел в Дайчи в глаза и приподнял бровь. Это явно был вызов. Дайчи вздохнул. Ноя определённо узнает об этом, как только Асахи вернётся домой, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.  
– Какой он? – спросил Азумане, подпирая рукой подбородок. Теперь он даже не пытался скрыть свою улыбку. – Ну, кроме, «офигеть какой сексуальный».  
– Я бы сказал, что «сексуальный» – одно из лучших описаний.  
– Я требую подробностей, Дайчи.  
ㅤДайчи застонал.  
– Это твоя месть за то, как я над тобой подтрунивал из-за Нои?  
– Ты, в каком-то смысле, это заслужил, – сказав это, Асахи напрягся и покачал головой. – Нет, прости. Это было слишком жёстко.  
– Всё в порядке, – Дайчи отмахнулся от его извинений. – Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что это не так.  
ㅤАсахи кивнул.  
– Тогда… Подробности? Мне бы хотелось услышать их до того, как моя смена закончится, если это, конечно, возможно.  
ㅤДайчи медленно цедил свой кофе. Теперь он был самую малость слишком холодным, чтобы быть по-настоящему вкусным. Савамура без труда мог представить голос незнакомца: звонкий, дразнящий, полный веселья.

_«Вы, случайно, не для меня пели?»_

  
ㅤОдно воспоминание заставило Дайчи залиться краской.  
– Кажется, ему понравилось моё пение.  
– И это всё?  
ㅤДайчи покачал головой.  
– Он меня много спрашивал об этом. И комплименты делал. И подшучивал надо мной, – Дайчи пропустил пятерню сквозь свои волосы. – Да он весь разговор меня дразнил.  
ㅤАсахи прыснул, уже не в силах как-либо скрыть это. Дайчи ответил ему беспомощным взглядом.  
– Но он был таким милым? И я, кажется, ему понравился?  
– О? – Азумане усмехнулся. – Только «кажется»?  
– Он был немного пьян. Не знаю, насколько я понравился ему самому, а насколько – алкоголю в его крови.  
– Не недооценивай себя, – произнёс Асахи, хмурясь. – Раз он тебя дразнил на протяжении всего разговора, должно быть, ты ему и правда понравился.  
– Думаешь?  
ㅤАсахи пожал плечами.  
– Я могу сравнить эту ситуацию только со своей, а половина реплик Нои – шутка надо мной, сам знаешь. Но я слышал, что так и у других людей бывает.  
– А… – выдохнул Дайчи, пялясь в свою пустую чашку так упорно, будто она могла дать ему как-то помочь, но всё, что он видел перед собой – это чужое радостное лицо, чуть тронутое румянцем, широкие жесты нежной руки, сжимающей ножку бокала, и пышные серебристые волосы.  
– Чёрт…  
– Ты хочешь с ним увидеться ещё раз? – спросил Асахи.  
– Чёрт… – повторил Дайчи. – Похоже, и правда хочу.  
– Хорошо. Я понимаю, что ты был слишком смущён, чтобы представиться…  
– Слышь...  
– …Но, может, он сказал что-то такое, что поможет нам его найти?  
Савамура крепко призадумался.  
– Его фамилия – Сугавара. Он не назвал своего имени, но сказал, что его часто зовут «Суга».  
– Блин, впервые слышу такое прозвище. Как он выглядит?  
ㅤДайчи застонал.  
– Ладно, – начал он. – Эм, он, кажется, высокий? Я не особо понял, потому что он стоял на балконе, но, думаю, он высокий. И стройный. И у него очень бледная кожа. А его лицо, оно просто… – Дайчи мечтательно вздохнул. Асахи захихикал, даже не пытаясь это скрыть.  
– Ну хватит тебе уже, – Асахи действительно прекратил, робея. Дайчи бросил на него быстрый неодобрительный взгляд и продолжил – Его лицо… Думаю, я бы описал его как «нежное». А, ещё у него родинка под левым глазом. Цвет глаз я в темноте не разобрал. Наверное, они карие? Ещё у него классные волосы. Я бы сказал, серебристые, и очень пышные.   
ㅤКогда он, наконец, закончил, он осознал, что Асахи смотрел в сторону, пряча свои покрасневшие щёки за кулаком, которым он подпирал свой подбородок. Он весь сотрясался от беззвучного смеха.   
– Ты и правда многое заметил, – отозвался он.  
– Ой, заткнись. Я же сказал, что ни о чём не мог думать, кроме как о его красоте.  
– Нетрудно представить. Теперь мне кажется, что где-то я его видел.  
ㅤДайчи попытался как-то скрыть свой восторг, но, судя по замаскированному под кашель фырканью Асахи, получилось так себе.  
– Он изредка приходит сюда с Иваизуми, обычно это случается ближе к сессии. Они себя так ведут, что я, честное слово, подумал бы, что они встречаются.  
ㅤДайчи моментально поник.  
– Может, все совсем не так! – выпалил Асахи, – Может, он полиаморен, ну или просто чрезвычайно заинтересован в поддержании здоровья Иваизуми. Как я в твоём, только… настойчивее. К слову, разве Иваизуми не с Ойкавой встречается? У него на «Фейсбуке» это указано.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты пользуешься Фейсбуком, – сказал Дайчи, уже доставая телефон.  
– Поверить не могу, что  ** _ты_**  пользуешься Фейсбуком, – парировал Асахи.  
– Поверить не могу, что у  ** _Иваизуми_**  есть профиль, – нашёлся Дайчи. – Вот это уж точно самая удивительная вещь в мире.  
– Определённо. Так что там у него в профиле? – поинтересовался Азумане, кивая на телефон друга.  
ㅤИ всё действительно было так, как сказал Асахи. Иваизуми Хаджиме состоял в отношениях с Ойкавой Тоору. Информация в профиле Ойкавы, наверняка, была такой же надёжной, как и всё, что он мог рассказать о себе лично, но Дайчи всё равно не мог избавиться от своих переживаний.  
– Но в этой графе нельзя отметить больше одного человека. Что если он встречается с обоими из них?  
– Дайчи, – Асахи аккуратно забрал у него из рук телефон. – Ты лучше не забивай себе голову, а спроси у самого Иваизуми.  
– Вовсе я и не забивал себе голову, – усмехнулся Дайчи. Асахи рассмеялся.  
– Уж я-то однозначно знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда заморачиваешься.  
– Хорошо, – Дайчи сдался. – Тогда что мне делать?  
ㅤАсахи на мгновение задумался.  
– Вообще, ты можешь либо спросить Иваизуми, либо начать следить за страницей того парня на Фейсбуке. В конце концов, ты знаешь его фамилию, и что он друг Иваизуми тоже знаешь, – Асахи чуть нахмурился. Он всегда так делал, когда не хотел договаривать.  
– Давай говори уже.  
ㅤАзумане вздохнул.  
– Я тебе всё это рассказываю только потому, что я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты так терял голову, но он обычно приходит вместе с Иваизуми однажды или дважды за одну сессию. Они приходят где-то часов в девять вечера. В этот раз они пока не появлялись. Если вдруг ни один из других вариантов не сработает, и ты будешь не против побыть немного жутким, ты можешь приходить сюда. Вдруг ты застанешь его здесь.  
ㅤТеперь уже Дайчи задумался.  
– Надеюсь, не придётся к этому прибегнуть. Реально следить за ним мне не хотелось бы.  
– Ты в любом случае вечно тут торчишь перед экзаменами.  
ㅤДайчи рассмеялся.  
– И с каких это пор ты позволяешь мне так себя вести?  
– С тех же пор, как ты мне жалуешься на жизнь и с жалким видом просишь совета, – подколол его Асахи. – Обычно всё бывало наоборот.  
– Ты меня только что жалким назвал или мне послышалось?  
ㅤАсахи побледнел.  
– Прости! На самом деле, я пытался назвать жалким себя.  
ㅤДайчи вновь рассмеялся и протянул руку через стол, чтобы хлопнуть друга по плечу.  
– Шучу! И вовсе ты не жалкий, Асахи. Ты и сам это знаешь.  
– Более или менее, – ответил ему Азумане. Дайчи одарил его тяжёлым взглядом.  
– Ладно-ладно! Я знаю! – сдался Асахи и добавил. – Надеюсь, у тебя всё сложится. Ты заслужил чего-то хорошего в своей жизни.  
– Думаешь он хорош? – спросил Дайчи.  
– Да, думаю, это так.  
ㅤДайчи ответил ему улыбкой.  
– Спасибо, Асахи. Это и правда помогло.  
– Обращайся.  
– Но, думаю, тебе стоит пойти протереть столики, пока тебе не прописали нагоняй.  
– Не будет никакого нагоняя! – воскликнул Асахи, но в его голосе чувствовалось волнение. Дайчи усмехнулся и решил вернуться к работе.


	4. Глава 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Тогда вот тебе рацпредложение, – начал Ханамаки. Выражение его лица было нейтральным, но во взгляде проявилась ядовитая ухмылка. – Ты выкладываешь нам все подробности, а мы тебе рассказываем больше о Суге.  
> ㅤㅤㅤКиндайчи, Куними, Яхаба и Кьётани в точности скопировали его ухмылку. Они придвинулись ближе, становясь неожиданно уверенными и оттого опасными. Дайчи и подумать не мог, что Куними вообще может быть таким.  
> ㅤㅤㅤКогда Дайчи был в выпускном классе, и их команда отправилась на Национальные, сравнения с воронами ждали их на каждому углу. Их стиль игры был больше сфокусирован на атаке, и поэтому они могли потягаться с намного более сильными и хорошо подготовленными командами. Люди сравнивали такую тактику с тем, как мелкие птицы стаями атакуют более крупных хищников, превращая их в свою добычу. Быть на стороне атакующих восхищало Дайчи, но, как оказалось, быть добычей – чрезвычайно страшно. Он вспотел от напряжения.

ㅤㅤㅤУ Суги не было профиля на Фейсбуке, и это было просто нечестно.  
ㅤㅤㅤЧестно говоря, Дайчи и сам был не в восторге от Фейсбука. Поддерживать активность на нём было скорее неприятной обязанностью, но, стоило признать, что человечество не придумало ничего лучше для ненавязчивой слежки за своими друзьями. Вот только в друзьях у Иваизуми не было никого по имени «Сугавара» или «Суга», да и похожих на него аватарок не обнаружилось.  
ㅤㅤㅤКроме того, что это было нечестно, это было неожиданно. Раз Суга был другом, нет, даже близким другом Иваизуми, то он должен был быть хорошо знаком и с Ойкавой. Трудно было поверить, что Ойкава – Император соцсетей – вот так просто позволил бы кому-то из своих друзей избежать регистрации на Фейсбуке. Тем не менее, Суга каким-то образом уклонился от его влияния.  
ㅤㅤㅤСледующим вариантом было написать Иваизуми. Как оказалось, сделать это было намного сложнее, чем Дайчи себе представлял. Он несколько раз начинал писать сообщение, в котором излагал всё по-честному, но в итоге струсил.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[Кому: Иваизуми Хаджиме]  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[18:17] Привет, чёкак с учёбой?  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[18:23] Пойдём перекусим и пожалуемся друг другу на тяготы экзамена у Вашио-сенсея?  
ㅤㅤㅤДаже за неделю до начала экзаменов Иваизуми упорно игнорировал его сообщения. Может, он ответил бы, если Дайчи выложил бы всё, как есть? Но он просто не смог заставить себя. О таких вещах лучше упоминать в личных разговорах. Ну, по крайней мере эта мысль несколько обнадёживала.  
ㅤㅤㅤПоэтому, в попытках встретиться с Сугой ещё раз, Дайчи каждый вечер приходил в кафе. Он убеждал себя, что всё было в порядке. Он ведь учиться приходит. Он так делал с самого поступления в ВУЗ, за этим самым столиком…  
ㅤㅤㅤВ среду лампочка над его столиком перегорела, и Дайчи ещё явственнее почувствовал, что на самом деле следит за Сугой.  
– Ты можешь пересесть за другой столик, если не хочешь показаться извращенцем, – непрозрачно намекнул ему Асахи, когда Савамура пожаловался ему на сложившуюся ситуацию.  
– Но это место – моё, – ответил Дайчи, дуясь. – Я уже несколько лет подряд его занимаю.  
– Новых лампочек не будет до следующего понедельника, – предупредил Асахи, смеясь.  
ㅤㅤㅤК пятнице Дайчи так и не смог найти Сугу. Фейсбук был бесполезен, Иваизуми так и не ответил на его сообщения, а сам Суга всё никак не появлялся в кафе. Кроме того, готовиться к экзаменам постепенно становилось попросту невозможно – сложно сконцентрироваться на чём-то серьёзном, когда целыми днями грезишь о ком-то. Дайчи всё чаще ловил себя на нервозности и беспричинном раздражении, поэтому решил сделать перерыв.  
ㅤㅤㅤПо пятницам Дайчи выбирался в караоке. Эта традиция возникла, когда он был на третьем курсе. Это был его способ расслабиться и повод для того, чтобы встретиться с друзьями вне контекста учёбы или работы. Компания, с которой он оказывался в караоке, однако, проходила через бесконечный четырёхнедельный цикл. Была неделя для встречи с командой университета, неделя для объединения с прежним составом Карасуно, неделя Капитанов и их Вице-, бывших третьегодками тогда же, как и Дайчи, и неделя для встречи с однокурсниками.   
ㅤㅤㅤЭти названия были довольно точными, кроме того, которое Савамура дал первой неделе. Во-первых, Дайчи бросил волейбол после выпуска. На аспирантуре для него просто не оставалось времени. Кроме того, они так и не смогли затащить в караоке никого младше Кагеямы, который теперь был уже на втором курсе, хотя в команде явно были первокурсники. К тому же, Иваизуми, Ойкава и Дайчи всё ещё заваливались в караоке, а к ним присоединялись Матсукава, Ханамаки и Куними, которые вообще никогда не играли за команду университета. В итоге эта сборная солянка была скорее не «Университетской командой Дайчи», а «Невероятно высоким количеством выпускников Карасуно и Сейджо, которые оказались в Токае, вне зависимости от их участия в волейбольной команде университета». Тем не менее, им всегда было весело вместе, поэтому Дайчи было особенно неприятно появляться в караоке в таком плохом настроении.  
– Выше нос, – сказал Асахи, когда они уже заворачивали за угол на подходе к караоке-бару. – Босс говорила мне, что он приходит только в мои смены, а сегодня я, как видишь, выходной.  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи помрачнел ещё пуще прежнего.  
– Ну хватит тебе уже, – ласково пожурил его Асахи. – Он знает, что я в отношениях. Ему просто нравится, как я делаю молочные коктейли.  
– Только Ное об этом не говори, – ответил Дайчи, прыснув. – Он тебя без сомнений прикончит.  
– Почему это?  
ㅤㅤㅤНишиноя, как по заказу, распахнул дверь бара, чтобы встретить их. Он проскользнул мимо Дайчи, чтобы поцеловать Асахи в честь встречи.   
– Вы, ребята, опоздуны, – провозгласил он. – Все уже наверху. Они отправили меня вас встретить, потому что мы сегодня в другой кабинке. К слову, все хорошие места уже, наверное, заняты.  
– Да ладно, – Савамура пожал плечами. – Меня на этой недели и такое себе место устроит.  
– У-у-у? – лицо Нои внезапно оказалось опасно близко к лицу Дайчи. – Всё вздыхаешь о своём крашике?  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи бросил на Асахи тяжёлый взгляд.  
– И ты ему, конечно же, всё рассказал.  
– Я не сказал ему, кто это… – ответил Асахи, весь сжимаясь.  
– Да! – Ноя бесцеремонно втиснулся в их диалог. – И моя жизнь стала бы вот на сто-олько интереснее, если бы я знал, кто же это такой. Дайчи-сан, ну расскажи!  
– Потом, всё потом, – отмахнулся Савамура, уже заталкивая их обоих внутрь.  
– Может, хоть расскажешь, по какому поводу я должен подшутить над Асахи?  
ㅤㅤㅤАсахи издал полный протеста писк. Дайчи задумался над таким вариантом развития событий.  
– Нет, – наконец, сказал он. – Но я уже знаю, какую песню закажу.  
ㅤㅤㅤНишиноя захихикал, а Асахи, кажется, был готов умереть.   
– Жду-не дождусь, – признался Ноя.  
ㅤㅤㅤКак оказалось, все хорошие места наверху уже действительно были заняты бывшими сокомандниками Дайчи (ну и прочими завсегдатаями этих посиделок тоже). Яхаба пел что-то по-дурацкому попсовое и совершенно точно незнакомое Савамуре. Между Хинатой, Кагеямой и Кьётани развернулся разгорячённый спор на тему выбора следующей песни. Тсукишима устроился в углу, приобнимая за плечи Ямагучи, который оживлённо болтал с Куними и Ячи. Киндайчи в гордом одиночестве листал меню. Ноя тут же присоединился к нему, а следом за ним – и Асахи. Дайчи нахмурился. Их компании недоставало нескольких её обычных членов. Ойкава играл в профессиональной команде, так что, скорее всего, был на выездной игре. Иваизуми однозначно был занят учёбой. Шимизу уехала на конференцию, а значит оставались только…  
– Где Маттсун и Макки? – спросил Дайчи у всех присутствующих.  
– Заболели, – ответил ему нестройный хор голосов. Дайчи нахмурился.  
– Это ещё чем?  
– Мононуклеоз, вроде, – отозвался Киндайчи.  
– Они без конца ныли в групповом чате, – добавил Куними. Дайчи достал из кармана телефон.  
– Но у меня нет ни одного нового сообщения…  
– У нас, наверное, штуки четыре этих чатов, – объяснил Яхаба. Песня уже закончилась, и он передал микрофон Хинате. – Ты не во всех из них состоишь, Дайчи-сан.  
– Считай, что тебе повезло, – суфлёрским шёпотом сообщил Тсукишима.  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи потребовалось минут пять, чтобы разрешить начавшуюся на фоне этой реплики перепалку, но, как только неразбериха стихла, все неожиданно быстро занялись совершенно обычными для себя вещами: внутри одного маленького Нишинои исчезла вся жареная курица; Кьётани, Хината и Тсукишима едва не начали ещё две ссоры (по традиции единственными ссорящимися были они), а Ямагучи и Ячи, когда их наконец смогли уговорить взять по микрофону, вновь всех поразили своим прекрасным дуэтом. Единственным отличием было то, что Дайчи пел куда меньше, чем обычно. У него куда хуже вышло отвлечься от своего плохого настроения, чем он думал, и поэтому весь вечер ему пришлось отмахиваться ещё и от назойливой заботы своих коллег по команде. Если честно, когда вдруг заявился Ханамаки, увешанный пакетами с продуктами, как новогодняя ёлка, для Дайчи это было облегчением. Неважно, что Ханамаки не должен был прийти вообще.  
– Ты болеешь, – заявил ему Савамура вместо приветствия. – Иди домой.  
– Я глубоко оскорблён, – ответил Ханамаки. Его голос был приглушён маской на его лице. – Я проделал такой путь, чтобы заглянуть к вам, а вы меня тут же прогоняете. Меня это ранит. Я испытываю ужасную душевную боль. Я больше никогда не стану прежним.  
– Никто не хочет от тебя заразиться, драматизирующий ты ублюдок, – ответил ему Яхаба. По комнате прокатилась волна смеха.  
– А если серьёзно, – начал Куними. – Что ты тут вообще делаешь, сенпай? Иди домой.  
Ханамаки тем временем плюхнулся на диван рядом с Тсукишимой, который поспешил от него отодвинуться.  
– Грубо, – ответил ему на это Ханамаки, а затем переключился на вопрос Куними. – Вообще-то я здесь потому, что у нас закончилась еда, а Иссей всё ещё не может дойти никуда, кроме как до туалета, при этом не уснув, и не начав причитать о том, как он хочет умереть. К тому же, сейчас почти полночь, а это местечко – аккурат между нашей квартирой и ближайшим круглосуточным магазином, – он вздохнул. – Мононуклеоз та ещё задница, не вздумайте им заболеть.  
– Мы изо всех сил старались этого избежать. Ты сам припёрся, – съязвил Тсукишима.  
– Я щас тебя лизну, – пригрозил ему Ханамаки, и Кей отодвинулся ещё дальше от него.  
– Почему ты никому из нас не позвонил? Мы могли принести вам продукты, – встрял Дайчи, пока Тсукишима и Ханамаки не начали настоящие дебаты.  
– Я пытался вообще-то, – огрызнулся Макки. – Проверьте уведомления, уроды.  
ㅤㅤㅤВсе присутствующие схватили телефоны со стола, либо достали их из своих карманов.  
– Не вижу ничего нового, – сказал Ноя. Послышалось бормотание всех с ним согласных.  
– Серьёзно? Тогда в какой чат я писал? – Ханамаки достал телефон из кармана и скривился. – В чат третьегодок Сейджо. Да я умничка. Неудивительно, что Иваизуми послал меня нахер.   
– Сколько сообщений ты отправил? – поинтересовался Яхаба.  
– Тридцать семь.  
– Вау, – отозвался Дайчи. – До экзаменов осталось две недели. Тебе повезло, что он не заявился, чтобы лично тебя прикончить.  
– Как будто я сам этого не понимаю, – ответил Ханамаки, откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Я слишком устал, чтобы куда-то идти. Ничего, если я пока тут посижу, а вы просто… потусите вокруг меня?  
– Мы можем вызвать тебе такси, – предложил Асахи. Макки покачал головой.  
– Да не, всё норм. Мне просто нужно дух перевести.  
– Чувак, свали, прошу тебя. Ты выглядишь ужасно, – добавил Нишиноя. Ханамаки показал ему средний палец.  
– Погоди, – начал Дайчи. – Прежде, чем ты уйдёшь…  
ㅤㅤㅤОн сделал паузу. Признаваться в том, что он влюбился, как школьник, при всех его друзьях было не самым мудрым решением, но Ханамаки и Иваизуми были довольно близки…  
– Дайчи, у тебя будто запор случился, – съязвил Макки. – Давай, выкладывай, что у тебя там.  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Ты, случайно, не знаешь никого по фамилии Сугавара? Высокий такой, с серебристыми волосами. Его прозвище – «Суга».  
– О! Суга-сенпай! – встрял Хината. Дайчи так быстро повернулся в его сторону, что почувствовал щелчок собственной шеи.   
–  ** _Ты_**  знаешь Сугу?  
– Он в принципе довольно известен, – ответил Хината. Некоторые из компании закивали, соглашаясь с ним. – Он был моим куратором по физике. Если бы не он, мы с Кагеямой, наверное, завалили бы.  
– О, – выдохнул Дайчи. – А ещё что-нибудь ты о нём знаешь?  
Хината на мгновение задумался.  
– Ну, он классный учитель, и он сейчас в аспирантуре, и всё ещё куратор по физике. По-моему, один из наших первокурсников к нему попал.  
– У него двойное высшее, – теперь уже встрял Нишиноя. – Он инженер и т… – его глаза округлились. – Т… Не помню. Я не помню его второй профиль, прости, Дайчи.  
Савамура отследил взгляд Нои достаточно быстро, чтобы краем глаза заметить, как Ханамаки отчаянно качает головой. Он нахмурился, бросая на Макки тяжёлый взгляд.  
– Что у него за второй профиль, – этот вопрос в итоге стал больше похож на утверждение из-за интонации в его голосе. Ханамаки засмеялся. Вышло достаточно убедительно.  
– Погодите-ка, – произнёс Ноя, едва сдерживая всю мощь своего веселья. – А Суга-сан случайно не тот самый краш Дайчи, о котором мне Асахи рассказывал?  
– Нет, – грубо выпалил Савамура, чувствуя, как собственный румянец выдаёт его с головой.  
ㅤㅤㅤВ комнате воцарился полнейший хаос. Выпускники Карасуно моментально придвинулись, буквально требуя всех подробностей. Если честно, Дайчи мог бы это предугадать, и ему стоило поймать Ханамаки, когда он был один, а уже потом допросить. Наиболее удивительной деталью этой ситуации был неясный ему взгляд, которым обменялись все выпускники Сейджо. Он и удивлял, и волновал Дайчи.  
– О Господи, – проскрипел Хината, и это можно было услышать лишь из-за тона его голоса и его потрясающей громкости. – О Господи, Дайчи-сан, это просто восхитительно! Ты обязан нам всё рассказать.  
– Нет, – твёрдо ответил Дайчи, намереваясь закончить на этом развернувшуюся вакханалию. Все присутствующие в комнате дружно заскулили.  
– Тогда вот тебе рацпредложение, – начал Ханамаки. Выражение его лица было нейтральным, но во взгляде проявилась ядовитая ухмылка. – Ты выкладываешь нам все подробности, а мы тебе рассказываем больше о Суге.  
ㅤㅤㅤКиндайчи, Куними, Яхаба и Кьётани в точности скопировали его ухмылку. Они придвинулись ближе, становясь неожиданно уверенными и оттого опасными. Дайчи и подумать не мог, что Куними вообще может быть таким.  
ㅤㅤㅤКогда Дайчи был в выпускном классе, и их команда отправилась на Национальные, сравнения с воронами ждали их на каждому углу. Их стиль игры был больше сфокусирован на атаке, и поэтому они могли потягаться с намного более сильными и хорошо подготовленными командами. Люди сравнивали такую тактику с тем, как мелкие птицы стаями атакуют более крупных хищников, превращая их в свою добычу. Быть на стороне атакующих восхищало Дайчи, но, как оказалось, быть добычей – чрезвычайно страшно. Он вспотел от напряжения.  
– Всё в порядке, – ответил Савамура. Его голос дрогнул. – Думаю, я обойдусь и без дополнительной информации.  
– Ты спросил, потому что уже отчаялся, и я это знаю, – парировал Ханамаки, и был абсолютно прав.  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи скривился.  
– Ладно, – сдался он. – Не так давно я пытался увидеться с Мичимией, но случайно встретил его. Он был милым, я смутился, и мы так и не обменялись номерами.  
– Я слышал, что Дайчи-сан даже не представился! – выдал Ноя. Дайчи бросил на них с Асахи свой лучший капитанский взгляд. Азумане моментально побледнел, и они оба, на уровне рефлекса, отодвинулись от Савамуры.  
– Ты больше не сможешь дать мне дополнительные упражнения, в качестве мести! – с дрожью в голосе воскликнул Ноя. – Ты больше не в команде!  
– Я найду способ, – процедил Дайчи сквозь стиснутые зубы. Нишиноя и Асахи синхронно сглотнули.  
– И это всё, чего мы от тебя добьёмся? – спросил Ханамаки. Савамура хотел стрельнуть в него угрожающим взглядом, но вышло только надуться.  
– Дай мне вескую причину рассказать что-то ещё.  
– Ребята, давайте, – приказал Макки, широким жестом указывая на всех присутствующих.  
– С каких это пор ты тут капитан? – поинтересовался Кагеяма. Яхаба тут же ударил его.  
– Ну, у него двойное высшее, и он куратор по физике, – повторил Куними. – Что ещё можно сказать…  
– Из него получше куратор будет, чем из Ханамаки, – сказал Киндайчи. Ханамаки театрально вздохнул.  
– Предан собственным кохаем!  
– Он очень дружелюбный, – в диалог вступил Ямагучи, и, наконец, добавил что-то, чего Дайчи ещё не знал. – И очень общительный. Честно, не верится даже, что ты его не встречал до этого. Его, кажется, большая часть студгородка знает. Он очень активно участвует в… – Ямагучи стрельнул взглядом в сторону Ханамаки, будто спрашивая разрешения. – …своих факультативах.  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи нахмурился.  
– И что это за факультативы?  
– Совсем не помню. Прости, Дайчи, – Ямагучи покачал головой. Тон его голоса взлетел до фальцета под весом навязанной ему лжи.  
– Да это самый настоящий бунт! С хрена ли вы все… – Дайчи указал на выпускников Карасуно, а затем на хихикающего Ханамаки – Ему потакаете?   
– Веселья ради, – ответил Тсукишима до неприличия будничным тоном. Дайчи взглянул на него с выражением полнейшего шока на лице.  
– Ты сейчас серьёзно?  
– Поэтому, и потому, что Иваизуми-сан страшнее тебя, – добавил Хината, и тут же закрыл рот руками, будто не должен был этого говорить. Дайчи уронил голову на свои ладони.  
– Предан своими кохаями… – пробормотал он.  
– Что ж, – подала голос Ячи. Все другие голоса в комнате стихли. – Мне кажется, что вы, ребята, ведёте себя грубо и неразумно, – она поставила руки на бёдра и неодобрительно посмотрела на Ханамаки. – И почему, блин, настолько важно ничего ему не рассказывать?  
– Яччан сказала «блин» … – выдохнул Хината в неверии.   
Ханамаки посмотрел сначала на Ячи, потом на Дайчи, и вздохнул.  
– Савамура, что тебе вообще нужно от Суги?  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи изо всех сил пытался не покраснеть, но его усилия были бесплодны.  
– Мне казалось, что уже давно понятно, – ответил он.  
– Я не об этом. Ты, типа, хочешь с ним тупо переспать? Если это так, я расскажу тебе всё, что ты хочешь знать, и даже номер его дам прямо здесь и сейчас.  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи поёрзал под давлением взгляда Ханамаки.  
– Эм, я ещё не уверен.  
– Тогда дай мне какую-нибудь почву для размышлений. Может, ты что-то заметил?  
– Вот теперь я точно знаю, что ты просто хочешь заставить меня помучиться.  
– Не пойми меня неправильно, Савамура, – Ханамаки покачал пальцем перед лицом Дайчи. – Мне, конечно, доставляет удовольствие каждая секунда этого, но это не значит, что у меня нет на это реальных, обоснованных причин.  
ㅤㅤㅤСавамура вздохнул.  
– Я могу их узнать, на худой конец?  
ㅤㅤㅤХанамаки покачал головой.  
– Абсолютно точно нет. Давай же, мне нужна всего одна вещь, – он начал уговаривать, будто Дайчи был упрямым питомцем или учеником. – Это несложно, просто доверься мне.  
– Чёрта с два, – огрызнулся Дайчи. Однако он погрузился в воспоминания о прошлой неделе, противореча своим же словам. Что же бросилось ему в глаза с самого начала? Суга, безо всяких сомнений, был красив, и Дайчи много думал о его лице, но дело было не только в его красоте. Ещё были грациозность его движений и мягкость в его голосе (даже если этот самый голос беспощадно дразнил). То, как он то и дело едва не выпадал с балкона в попытках подобраться поближе, тоже поразило Дайчи, но более всего ему запомнился…   
– Его смех, – Дайчи сказал это почти шёпотом. Краска густо залила его щёки. Этот смех был таким мелодичным и по-настоящему счастливым. Он был прекрасен. – Я хочу ещё раз рассмешить его.  
ㅤㅤㅤХанамаки кашлянул.  
– Что же, – начал он как-то задушено. – Раз всё так серьёзно, тебе придётся смириться с кое-чьей назойливостью.  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи обвёл всю комнату шокированным взглядом. Кто-то неприкрыто пялился на него, округлившимися от шока глазами; кто-то, наоборот, всеми силами пытался избежать его взгляда, скрывая своё хихиканье за ладонями или плечами.   
– П-погодите, нет, я… я имел в виду… – Дайчи запнулся.  
– Дайчи-сан, ты забыл, где находишься? – спросил Ноя между приступами истерического хохота.  
– Люди вообще должны становиться настолько розовыми? – шёпотом спросил Кагеяма у Хинаты. Шоё стукнул его.  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи подавился. Ханамаки захихикал.  
– Всё в порядке, Дайчи, я абсолютно точно не отправил Ойкаве все подробности как материал для шантажа.  
– Если бы ты не был болен, я бы тебя ударил, – ответил Дайчи.  
– Да, но я болен, – констатировал факт Ханамаки, и тут же зевнул. Видимо, его болезнь всё-таки дала о себе знать. – Слушай, а ты не мог бы мне вызвать такси? Кажется, моё тело только что поняло, что могло бы прямо сейчас спать.  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи кивнул, доставая телефон.  
– Хотя погоди, – прервал его Макки. – Давай ты спустишься со мной? Пакеты тяжёлые, я их своими тощими ручонками не удержу.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Дайчи и, забрав у Ханамаки пакеты, вышел в коридор, чтобы вызвать ему такси. К тому времени, как звонок завершился, Макки уже стоял почти вплотную за ним и, кажется, едва мог держать свои глаза открытыми. – Ели ты уснёшь сейчас, домой я тебя не понесу.  
– И это после всего, что я для тебя сделал? – спросил Ханамаки. В его взгляде ясно читалось ехидство, пусть нижняя половина его лица и была закрыта маской. – Но спать я не собираюсь – мне ещё кое-что нужно тебе сказать.  
– Что же? – поинтересовался Дайчи, уже выводя его на улицу.  
– Послушай, – Ханамаки вдруг посерьёзнел. – Суга особенный. Он совершенно особенный, и поэтому Ойкава и Иваизуми наверняка захотят тебя проверить, прежде чем позволят тебе с ним общаться напрямую.  
– Прове… Я с ними лет пять как знаком! – воскликнул Дайчи.  
– Это неважно, – ответил Ханамаки. – Иваизуми всё равно влезет в ваши отношения. Наверное, допрос с пристрастием он устраивать тебе не будет, потому что, как ты и сказал, вы хорошо знакомы, но, если это всё-таки произойдёт, обязательно запиши это на видео и отправь мне.  
– Ты просто худший.  
– Меня так просто не обидишь. Я учился вместе с Ойкавой.  
Дайчи взглянул на него, а потом отвёл взгляд, вздыхая.  
– Я сразу это понял.  
– Что именно?   
– Что он особенный.  
– М-м-м, – протянул Ханамаки, пялясь в пустое пространство. – Наверное, я тебя пожалею.  
– В смысле?  
– Ты просто максимально опозорился перед всеми своими друзьями, чтобы выведать хоть что-то о нём. Для такого нужно быть смелым.   
– И каким образом ты меня пожалел, в таком случае?  
– Я дам тебе больше информации о нём.  
ㅤㅤㅤПульс Дайчи вновь ускорился. Он уже не пытался скрыть то насколько он пропал.  
– Он реально та ещё штучка, когда он в своей стихии, – начал Ханамаки. – Он просто невообразимо хорош в своём деле, и, нет, я не скажу тебе, что это за дело. Я не хочу умереть от рук Иваизуми, знаешь ли, и не делай такое лицо. Он настолько хорош, что это в каком-то смысле отражается на его жизни в целом.  
– Что-то ты больно уж поэтичен.  
– Савамура, я могу и замолчать, – Ханамаки бросил на него тяжёлый взгляд. – Я могу иногда быть романтичным, – ага, и мстительным он тоже мог быть. – Я же не виноват, что встречаюсь с человеком, который этого не ценит.  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи тут же заткнулся.  
– А ещё он очень популярный, – продолжил Ханамаки. – Отчасти потому, что у него столько факультативов, но он, к тому же, очень добрый. Когда ты рядом с ним, тебе будто теплее становится.  
– Звучит так, будто ты в него был влюблён, – произнёс Дайчи, беззастенчиво пялясь на собеседника.  
– А кто не был? – Ханамаки рассмеялся. – Он, в каком-то смысле, как Иваизуми. Вот только власть очарования Суги распространилась далеко за пределы команды Сейджо. В школьные времена ему признавались даже больше, чем Ойкаве.  
– Ебать-копать, это вообще возможно? – пусть Дайчи и видел фанклуб Ойкавы только с безопасного расстояния, это произвело на него огромное впечатление. В глазах Ханамаки промелькнул хищный блеск.  
– На Ойкаву вешалась только половина девчонок. Суге оставались все остальные… И все парни тоже были его.  
ㅤㅤㅤДайчи сглотнул. Конечно, он был поражён таким известием.  
– И он принимал эти признания?  
– О, смотри-ка, – Ханамаки весьма очевидно решил проигнорировать последний вопрос Савамуры. – Вот и моё такси.  
ㅤㅤㅤДействительно, у края тротуара, на котором они стояли, припарковался автомобиль.  
– Макки… – Дайчи попытался его остановить, но…  
– Спасибо, что вызвал мне машину, – Ханамаки открыл дверь и…  
– Макки, ты не можешь вот так просто…  
– Прости, никак не могу больше задерживаться! – он выхватил из ослабших рук Дайчи свои пакеты и забросил их внутрь такси.  
– Макки, не оставляй меня вот так!  
– Пока-пока, Дайчи! Повеселись тут без меня! – Ханамаки захлопнул за собой дверь, и автомобиль пришёл в движение, но его хихиканье будто повисло в воздухе, мучая Дайчи, даже, когда такси завернуло за угол.


	5. Глава 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ㅤДайчи вновь шмякнулся лбом о столешницу. Дверь кафе, тем временем, открылась. Колокольчики над ней зазвенели, оповещая об этом.  
> – Господи, блять, Боже, Ива, тебе обязательно быть таким упрямым ослом? Мы же уже пришли!  
> ㅤТри пёстрых по своему содержанию мысли со скоростью света пронеслись сквозь разум Дайчи.  
> «Ива? А что, если это Иваизуми?» – восторженно вступила одна.  
> «Да нет, не глупи, Дайчи. Студгородок огромен, и в нём точно есть ещё люди со слогом «Ива» в их имени. К тому же, к Иваизуми приклеилось прозвище «Ива-чан», а не просто «Ива»…» – скептически отозвалась другая.  
> «Так, погодите… О нет», – в ужасе выдохнула третья, единственная из всех осознавая, что произошло.

ㅤНочь субботы вновь застала Дайчи в кафе. До экзаменов оставалась неделя, а сами собой сдаться они точно не могли. Он точно не надеялся, что что-то случится, пока он будет в кафе. Он совершенно точно пришёл только для того, чтобы придумать, как он сдаст чёртов экзамен по патологии, и абсолютно точно не проверял свой телефон каждые пару минут на наличие новых сообщений от Иваизуми.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[Кому: Иваизуми Хаджиме]  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[15 июля, 23:30] Ты, случайно, не знаком с кем-то по фамилии «Сугавара»?  
ㅤПрошли целые сутки, но никаких подвижек не намечалось. Дайчи уже почти дошёл до той стадии отчаяния, на которой он мог бы позвонить Иваизуми, но так и не решил, готов ли он разбираться с последствиями этого звонка: Хаджиме впадал в ярость, когда кто-то мешал ему учиться. СМС-ку он мог проигнорировать, а вот звонок – нет. У звонка в такой ситуации будут реально серьёзные последствия…  
ㅤДайчи запихнул телефон обратно в рюкзак и вернулся к учёбе. Ему пришлось четырежды прочитать одно и то же предложение, чтобы понять его смысл. Давненько ему не приходилось влюбляться, а так капитально – так вообще никогда. Он вновь полез в рюкзак, чтобы достать телефон. Ни одного нового сообщения. Он приглушённо застонал, роняя голову на стол.  
– Всё в порядке? – поинтересовался Асахи, незаметно подошедший к столику, пока Дайчи не знал, куда деться.  
– Я капец какой жалкий, – ответил Дайчи.  
– Ну, с этим и поспорить не могу, – отозвался Асахи, хихикая. Дайчи приподнял голову ровно настолько, чтобы бросить на друга недовольный взгляд. На этот раз Азумане рассмеялся в голос, но заново наполнить кружку Дайчи не забыл. – Хочешь обсудить это?  
– Мне нечего добавить к тому, что я уже выдал при всех вчера вечером, – простонал Савамура.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, – попытался успокоить его Асахи. –Ты в своей жизни и похуже позорился.  
– Знаешь, я не уверен в том, что такое случалось.  
– Ладно, тогда так.  ** _Я_** , бывало, и похуже позорился.  
ㅤДайчи задумался.  
– Почему-то мне от этого не легче, – наконец, сказал он. – Ты же не капитан, в конце концов.  
ㅤАсахи вздохнул.  
– Так, по факту, и ты теперь не капитан. Да и вообще, капитану не обязательно быть таким из себя невозмутимым. На Ойкаву посмотри.  
– Вот он точно не поймёт, что значит «уравновешенность», хоть ты его носом в словарь ткни, – ответил Дайчи, фыркнув, а затем вновь со вздохом спрятал свой телефон в рюкзак. – Но я всё равно чувствую себя жалким. Я не могу сконцентрироваться, потому что думаю о нём. Да и вообще чувствую себя так, будто его преследую, из-за того, что я просто прихожу и жду, что, может быть, он появится.  
– Но ты же учишься, – произнёс Асахи. – Ты всегда приходишь сюда учиться.  
– Да, но в итоге я этого не делаю, – ответил Дайчи. – Я пытаюсь, но за сегодня толком ничего не сделал.  
– Ты всегда можешь просто… уйти? – осторожно предложил Азумане. – Ты мог бы попробовать позаниматься дома.  
ㅤДайчи посмотрел на него так, будто Асахи только что предложил ему отрубить себе правую руку и себя же ей ударить. Азумане торопливо отступил на несколько шагов, врезаясь в другой столик.  
– П-просто, если всё это ожидание Суги тебя настолько отвлекает, м-может, ты смог бы сконцентрироваться в каком-то другом месте? – предположил он. Лицо Дайчи вновь встретилось со столешницей.  
– Мне кажется, я мог бы прямо сейчас улететь в какую-нибудь Францию, и, даже, когда нас будет разделять целый континент, он всё равно будет меня отвлекать.  
ㅤАсахи прыснул. Когда Дайчи вновь поднял голову, Азумане уже отвернулся. Его плечи дрожали от смеха.  
– И ты вообще мне не помогаешь в этой ситуации.  
– Прости-прости! – ответил Асахи. – Я просто даже не знаю, чем могу помочь. Я могу что-то сделать?  
– Похоже, что пока нет ничего такого, – произнёс Дайчи. – Но я скажу тебе, если вдруг что-то придёт в голову.  
ㅤАсахи сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.  
– Ну, если я тебе понадоблюсь просто крикни, хорошо? Меня ждёт немытая посуда на кухне, но стены тут довольно тонкие. Думаю, я тебя услышу, – на секунду Азумане притих, возясь с завязками своего фартука. – Вообще, ты тут бываешь так часто, что у нас, наверное, не будет неприятностей, даже, если ты просто зайдёшь на кухню. Так что, если вдруг я тебе действительно буду нужен…  
– Спасибо, Асахи, – ответил Дайчи. – Это много для меня значит.  
ㅤАсахи просиял.  
– Думаю, теперь я вернусь к работе, – добавил Савамура, переключаясь на другой учебник. Он надеялся, что смена предмета поможет ему сконцентрироваться.  
– Тогда удачи тебе, – ответил Азумане. – Прости, что отвлёк.  
– Вовсе ты меня не отвлёк, – проворчал Дайчи, прежде чем окончательно погрузиться в работу.  
ㅤУлыбнувшись, Асахи нырнул обратно на кухню, оставляя друга наедине с его работой и мыслями. Мыслями о Суге. Дайчи вновь взглянул на учебник, всей своей душой желая, чтобы тот стал интереснее его глупого краша. Текст, однако, оставался сух и скучен. Он уж точно не мог потягаться с живым человеком, а особенно, с таким харизматичным. Тем не менее, Дайчи стоило хотя бы попытаться продолжить, даже если это значило, сто ему придётся перечитывать одно и то же предложение раз за разом, в надеждах, что он запомнит что-то. Раз за разом, снова и снова.   
ㅤДайчи вновь шмякнулся лбом о столешницу. Дверь кафе, тем временем, открылась. Колокольчики над ней зазвенели, оповещая об этом.  
– Господи, блять, Боже, Ива, тебе обязательно быть таким упрямым ослом? Мы же уже пришли!  
ㅤТри пёстрых по своему содержанию мысли со скоростью света пронеслись сквозь разум Дайчи.   
_«Ива? А что, если это Иваизуми?»_  – восторженно вступила одна.  
_«Да нет, не глупи, Дайчи. Студгородок огромен, и в нём точно есть ещё люди со слогом «Ива» в их имени. К тому же, к Иваизуми приклеилось прозвище «Ива-чан», а не просто «Ива»…»_  – скептически отозвалась другая.  
_«Так, погодите… О нет»_ , – в ужасе выдохнула третья, единственная из всех осознавая, что произошло.  
ㅤБросив взгляд поверх спинок диванчиков, Дайчи увидел очень недовольного Иваизуми, которого пытался затащить внутрь ровно настолько же решительный Суга. Он абсолютно точно отвлёк Иваизуми от учёбы: на Иве была футболка, в которой Дайчи был уверен – спасибо наблюдениям в тренировочном лагере – он спал; а на его лице – выражение постепенно нарастающей ярости. Он всеми конечностями цеплялся за дверной проём. Суга же одной ногой упирался в стену, пытаясь использовать это как точку опоры, чтобы, наконец, заставить Иваизуми зайти.  
– Я же сказал, что занят, – бросил он в лицо Суге.  
– Ты… Уже… Проиграл! – ответил Суга, пыхтя от натуги.  
– Я не проиграл, пока мы оба не оказались внутри! – парировал Иваизуми.  
ㅤОдна из работниц кафе, стоявшая на другом его конце, тяжело вздохнула и заглянула на кухню.  
– Азумане! – позвала она. – Эти идиоты опять пришли!  
ㅤИваизуми повернул голову, чтобы бросить на неё оскорблённый взгляд. Дайчи, сидя на другом конце кафе, увидел, как дрогнула жилка на его лице. Суга воспользовался тем, что Хаджиме отвлёкся, и с силой дёрнул его на себя. С синхронным воплем: негодующим – в исполнении Иваизуми и торжествующим – в исполнении Суги, они повалились на пол.  
– Добрый вечер, – поприветствовал Асахи, спеша к ним. – Столик на двоих?  
– Нет, – капризно ответил Иваизуми. – Мне нужно учиться.  
– Я просто  ** _поверить_**  не могу, что ты ещё пытаешься доказать нам с Кавой, что мы ведём себя, как дети, – сказал Суга. –Ты уже внутри кафе. По твоим собственным правилам ты уже проиграл!  
– Моя нога не стоит в дверном проёме, это не считается.  
– Ива,  _ **мать твою**_!  
–  ** _Ладно!_**  
ㅤОни оба, наконец, встали, и снова попали в поле зрения Дайчи. Суга моментально переместился за спину Иваизуми, чтобы отрезать ему путь к отступлению.  
– Добрый вечер! – он жизнерадостно обратился к Асахи. – Наш столик свободен?  
– Именно так, – ответил Азумане без промедлений.  
ㅤ«Их столик» был достаточно далеко, но Дайчи всё ещё мог слышать продолжение их ссоры, не чувствуя себя при этом так, будто он специально подслушивал. Суга сидел спиной к нему, и Савамура никак не мог решить хорошо ли это.  
– Бери мясо и овощи, – приказал Суга Иваизуми, пока они оба просматривали меню.  
– Я закажу себе блинчики, и ты меня не остановишь.  
– Ива, ты вот уже неделю живёшь на заварной лапше и «Ред Булле», – пожурил его Суга. – Уровень железа в твоей крови, должно быть, плачет горькими слезами. Пожалуйста, закажи себе что-нибудь, в чём хотя бы два типа пищи.  
ㅤИваизуми надулся. Дайчи, должно быть, никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то делал это так угрожающе.  
– А что, если я не хочу?  
– Ива, Боже мой.  
ㅤДайчи пришлось прикусить свой кулак, чтобы не засмеяться в голос. Он не привык видеть Иваизуми таким – обычно все проблемы исходили от Ойкавы. Он заметил, что Асахи специально нашёл себе какое-то занятие и держался спиной к ним. Его плечи чуть подрагивали от сдерживаемого смеха. Дайчи было любопытно, всегда ли они себя так вели, но Азумане никогда не брал с собой телефон на работу, а как-то по-другому привлечь его внимание, оставшись при этом незамеченным, было невозможно. Узнавать же, каков Ива, когда зол и смущён одновременно Дайчи желанием не горел.  
– Может быть, мне  ** _нравится_**  жить на лапше и Ред Булле?  
– Как ты можешь так забивать на своё здоровье?! – прикрикнул на него Суга. – Ты же будущий медик, ты и сам знаешь, что так нельзя.  
– Ты мне кто? Мама что ли?  
ㅤСуга рассмеялся. Сердце Дайчи сладко замерло.  
– Нет, конечно – ответил Суга. – Меня просто забавляет, что из нас троих только я почти не умею готовить, но при этом всё равно питаюсь лучше, чем вы оба вместе взятые.  
– Так, ну, во-первых, – Иваизуми наклонился вперёд, крайне раздражённо качая пальцем перед лицом друга. – Готовка требует усилий, а я не хочу прилагать усилий ни к чему сейчас. Во-вторых, аспирантура у медиков куда хуже, чем бакалавриат и мага, и экзамены куда тяжелее, – Он сделал паузу, чтобы придать своему лицу ещё более злобное выражение. – А в-третьих, либо ты  ** _сейчас же_**  перестанешь надо мной подтрунивать, либо я ухожу отсюда, так что будь добр.  
– О, смотри-ка, – ответил Суга безо всякого волнения в голосе – У них сегодня гренки по скидке.  
– Что? Где это написано? – спросил Иваизуми, наконец внимательно просматривая меню.  
ㅤКогда эти двое перестали препираться, Дайчи отвлёкся от их разговора, чтобы продумать, что он скажет Суге, когда наберётся смелости подойти. Наверное, хорошо было бы представиться для начала. Позориться во второй раз Дайчи ну никак не хотелось. Тем не менее, Иваизуми всё ещё выглядел напряжённым и представлял из себя довольно грозного противника. Лучше было позволить ему поесть для начала. С голодным Иваизуми Савамуре не хотелось бы столкнуться лично  
– Пусть будут с клубникой, – предложил Суга. – И закажи хоть немного фруктов к этому.  
– Как насчёт шоколадной крошки и одного большого «нет»?  
ㅤДайчи провёл какое-то время то пялясь на затылок Суги, то поспешно прячась за экраном своего ноутбука, чтобы не быть замеченным Иваизуми. Асахи вернулся, чтобы взять у них заказ, а затем начал протирать столы. Вскоре Дайчи заметил, что он протирал даже те, которые уже были чистыми, и изо всех сил игнорировал все вопросительные взгляды, направленные на него. Вот же гад.  
– Эй, Асахи-сан! – голос Суги прервал одностороннюю игру в гляделки, которую Дайчи начал. – Плейлист сегодня особенно хорош!  
ㅤАсахи вздрогнул и опрокинул перечницу от неожиданности.  
– Эм, спасибо! Рад, что тебе нравится.  
ㅤАсахи был просто отличным официантом, но иногда его тревожность всё же заставала его врасплох. Он справлялся с ней с помощью музыки, наверное, всё время, что они были знакомы с Дайчи, а, может, и того дольше. Его начальница узнала об этой его особенности через месяц после того, как официально приняла его на работу, и поэтому теперь он сам составлял плейлист для своих смен. Обычно этого не позволяли другим служащим, но, когда Асахи был спокоен, он прекрасно выполнял свою работу, да и он всегда работал в ночь, когда было не столь важно, играет ли в кафе музыка, подходящая его концепции.  
ㅤДайчи считал, что плейлисты Асахи были лучше, чем то, что обычно играло в этом кафе. Тихие, мелодичные композиции намного больше подходили атмосфере ночи в круглосуточном кафе, чем старая западная музыка, которую включали днём. Похоже, Суга был согласен с этим. Он начал беспокойно ёрзать на своём сиденье, а затем и вовсе выписывать руками какие-то па в такт музыке. Это было мило, даже очень. Асахи улыбнулся, увидев, чем занимается его шумный клиент.  
– Следующий трек тебе ещё больше понравится, – сообщил он Суге, когда предыдущая песня понемногу начала подходить к концу.  
– Правда? – спросил Суга. – А можно я…  
– Давай уже, Нервновара, – отозвался Иваизуми. – Ты никому не помешаешь.  
– Можно, – ответил Асахи, одобрительно кивая.  
– Спасибо! – ослепительно улыбаясь, Суга вскочил из-за столика, и вмиг принял грациозную позу в проходе. Он вытянул одну руку, чуть наклоняя плечи и голову, а одна из его ног напряжённо застыла над полом, ожидая первого движения.   
– Сними меня для инсты, ладно, Ива?  
ㅤПесня закончилась, а затем сменилась на следующую, и кафе наполнилось звуком мягких синтезаторов, поверх свингового ритма. 

_Caravan Palace – Aftermath_

  
ㅤ«Он реально та ещё штучка, когда он в своей стихии», – слова, сказанные Ханамаки прошлой ночью, внезапно пришли на ум Дайчи, как только Суга пришёл в движение. Всё это время Савамура, думал, что его стихией окажется преподавание или физика, но, кажется, он никогда в своей жизни не был так далёк от истины.  
ㅤС началом музыки Суга тоже начал раскачиваться, пытаясь уловить атмосферу трека. Его руки начали выписывать па, похожие на те, что он делал, сидя за столом, но постепенно его движения становились всё шире в амплитуде, приобретали всё большую уверенность. Он перекатился с пятки на носок, и обратно, прежде чем c лёгкостью продемонстрировать куда более замороченную комбинацию движений.  
ㅤОн танцевал. Дайчи неприлично долго не мог достаточно собраться с мыслями, чтобы осознать это. Суга был танцором. Он был прекрасным танцором. Он был настолько хорош, что Дайчи был не способен в полной мере оценить это по достоинству. Была ли это импровизация? Его движения были такими уверенными и плавными, что можно было подумать, что он месяцами тренировал именно эту их последовательность, но, судя по их диалогу с Асахи, Суга слышал этот трек впервые…  
ㅤСуга, тем временем, использовал всю площадь кафе, как свою сцену, его движения становились всё более сложными. Из-за этого он то и дело оказывался близко к Дайчи. Когда после серии поворотов он оказался едва ли не лицом к лицу с Савамурой, последний всерьёз думал, что его сердце остановится. Суга держал глаза полуприкрытыми. На его щеках играл лёгкий румянец, а на губах – счастливая улыбка. А потом электрическая скрипка разыгралась в полную силу, и он вихрем пролетел по кафе, перемежая шаги подскоками и пируэтами между столиков. Дайчи почувствовал, как его лицо стало горячим, а рот сам собой открылся, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Суга был таким, чёрт возьми, потрясающим, а у Дайчи были такие, чёрт возьми, огромные проблемы.  
ㅤПонемногу трек снижал обороты. Инструменты стихали в том же порядке, в котором вступали в него, и движения Суги следовали этой закономерности. Понемногу круг, который он обходил, уменьшался, как и амплитуда движений, и, наконец, шоу завершилось с последней нотой фортепиано и элегантным движением его запястья. Он замер в завершающей его танец позе до тех пор, пока не заиграл новый трек.

_Caravan Palace – Aftermath(end)_

  
– Ты всё заснял? – спросил он у Иваизуми.  
– Ага, – ответил Иваизуми, опуская свой телефон. – Я тебе позже пришлю.  
– Спасибо, Ива! – воскликнул он, наконец позволяя себе расслабиться и вернуться за столик.  
ㅤАсахи выбрал этот момент спокойствия, чтобы принести им их заказ. Дайчи же припал лбом к столешнице, пытаясь успокоить своё бешено колотящееся сердце. Ровно в тот момент, когда он почти с этим справился, его телефон завибрировал. Один из учебников, лежавших на столе, едва не отправился в полёт.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[От кого: Иваизуми Хаджиме]  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[22:48] Сугавара, говоришь? Знаешь, кажется, я как раз знаком с таким.  
ㅤДайчи резко поднял голову, тут же встречаясь со взглядом Иваизуми. На чужом лице играла хищная улыбка.  
– Не делай такое лицо, Ива, – попросил его Суга. – Оно стрёмное.  
– Прости, – ответил Иваизуми. – Я строю коварные планы.  
– Я знаю. Это твоё «лицо для планов особой коварности», но единственное, к чему можно готовиться на этой неделе – это день рождения Кавы, и лучше бы тебе посвятить меня в эти планы.   
ㅤПогодите-ка, у Иваизуми было отдельное выражение лица для коварных планов? О нет.  
ㅤХаджиме, тем временем, издал неопределённый звук, и вновь вернулся к копанию в своём телефоне. Улыбка на его лице становилась всё шире и всё пакостнее.  
– Я начинаю волноваться, – произнёс Суга.  
– Эй, Асахи, – внезапно подал голос Иваизуми, избирательно игнорируя замечание Суги. – Хочешь расскажу, что случилось с Дурноварой на прошлых выходных?  
– Ива, не надо! – жалобно взвизгнул Суга. –  ** _Пожалуйста_** …  
ㅤДайчи побледнел. Он знал, что случилось с Сугой во всех подробностях. Он был виновником этого самого «случилось».  
– Что же? – невинно спросил Асахи. Суга застонал.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо.  
ㅤИваизуми, однако, проигнорировал его мольбы.  
– Каким-то образом он умудрился опозориться перед каким-то горячим парнем, даже не выходя из дома.  
– Я думал, Ойкава не считается, – ответ Асахи был неожиданно остроумным. Иваизуми и Суга оба захихикали.  
– Он и не считается, – объяснил Суга. – Это был кое-кто другой.  
– Какой-то чел заявился к нему под окна и начал петь серенады его соседке. Вот только соседки не было дома, – добавил Иваизуми. – А вот Глуповара был.  
– Вот как? – отозвался Асахи. Дайчи заметил, что он начал возиться. Только бы он ничего не выдал…  
ㅤСуга жалобно заскулил.  
– Я проверял работы, когда он пришёл. Поверить не могу, что я… – он застонал, так и не закончив предложение. – Он был таким горячим…

Чего, блин?

  
– У него было очень красивое лицо, и отличные предплечья, и просто  ** _смертоносные_**  бёдра, – мечтательно вздохнул Суга. – И его голос! Его голос был просто удивительным. Такой низкий, такой насыщенный… Мне казалось, я мог лечь в него и уснуть.  
ㅤДайчи начал беспокоиться, что, если бы прикоснулся к своему лицу, обжёг бы руки об свой румянец.  
– Ну и, эм… – Асахи откашлялся. – Как его зовут?  
– Я не знаю! – едва ли не зарыдал Суга. – Он так и не представился!  
– Но это не помешало тебе всю неделю пылесосить нам мозги о «Музыкант-сане», – встрял Иваизуми, ухмыляясь.  
– Просто. Оставь меня. Умирать.  
– Ну, я, эм… – Асахи запнулся. – Ты, эм, хорошо рассмотрел его внешность? Может, я мог бы помочь?  
ㅤДайчи едва слышно захрипел.  
– Нет, – трагичным тоном ответил Суга. – Я был пьян, да ещё и темно было. Мне точно понравилось его лицо, но точно его описать я не смогу. Он брюнет и глаза у него, наверное, тоже тёмные, но это не особо сужает круг поиска.  
– А… – протянул Асахи. – Значит, в нём не было ничего необычного.  
– Ну, его голос и бёдра мне ещё как запомнились, – повторил Суга. – Но это не те характеристики, которые люди обычно дают, когда их просят кого-то описать, – он сделал паузу, пропуская свои восхитительно пышные волосы сквозь пальцы. – Его лицо показалось мне знакомым, вот что.  
– Правда? – пискнул Асахи. Суга повернулся и бросил на него подозрительный взгляд.  
– Ну и что это значит?  
– Что значит? – переспросил Азумане. Тон его голоса всё ещё не вернулся в норму.  
– Этот твой тон.  
– Ничего! Абсолютно ничего! – Асахи отвёл взгляд, к счастью, не на Дайчи. – Я больше ничего небе не скажу.  
– Хм-м, ну ладно, – ответил Суга, наконец, избавляясь от подозрительных ноток в своём голосе. – Не то, чтобы то, что я где-то его видел, мне что-то даёт. Я где-то видел чуть ли не половину студгородка. Даже, если я буду пытаться найти кого-то знакомого с убийственными бёдрами, выйдет, что я просто бывал на слишком многих вечеринках у спортсменов. К тому же, на таких вечеринках никто не поёт, поэтому я в тупике.  
– Но это не страшно, – сказал Иваизуми. Недавнее жуткое выражение окончательно сошло с его лица. Теперь его улыбка была расслабленной, а во взгляде читалось ехидство. – Я знаю, кто он.  
ㅤВ кафе воцарилась гробовая тишина. Дайчи ощутил, как его душа понемногу покидает тело.  
– Ты  ** _знаешь_**?! – завизжал Суга. –  ** _Ну и какого хрена ты мне не сказал?_**  
ㅤИваизуми пожал плечами.  
– Да я сам буквально пару минут назад понял.  
– Ты говорил, что скажешь мне!  
– И я сказал. Только что.  
ㅤСуга фыркнул.  
– Ладно. Кто он?  
ㅤИваизуми откинулся на спинку диванчика, самодовольно скрещивая руки на груди.  
– Я тебе не скажу.  
ㅤНа несколько секунд воцарилось молчание.  
– Ива,  ** _за что_**? – взвыл Суга. – Я по нему уже неделю сохну!  
– За то, что ты помешал мне учиться, – беззаботно ответил Иваизуми.  
– Каким образом тот  ** _возмутительный_**  факт, что ты неделю жил на растворимой лапше и Ред Булле, связан с  ** _моей жалкой личной жизнью_**?  
ㅤАсахи поспешил сбежать от набирающей обороты ссоры, а Дайчи только и мог, что одновременно смеяться и ужасаться сложившейся ситуации. Раздраконенный, негодующий Суга был невероятно милым, но Савамура не знал, как теперь к нему подступиться. Будет ли он рад его увидеть или, наоборот, будет стыдиться того, что Дайчи всё слышал?  
– Не волнуйся, – несмотря на то, что его слова должны были успокоить Сугу, в них всё ещё слышалось ехидство. – Он будет на Терпе.  
– Правда? – Суга моментально приободрился, его тон был полон восторга и надежды.  
ㅤПогодите-ка, а он будет? Дайчи уже совершенно ничего не понимал, поэтому поспешил достать свой телефон.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[Кому: Иваизуми Хаджиме]  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[22:54] Что такое Терп?  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[22:54] Где это?  
– Да, – Иваизуми вперился взглядом в глаза Дайчи. – Ему лучше бы там быть.  
Савамура безошибочно определил угрозу в его тоне. Он вновь схватился за телефон.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[Кому: Иваизуми Хаджиме]  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[22:55] Так, я, конечно, приду, но я не знаю что это такое, и никогда там не был  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ[22:56] Вот почему ты такой  
– Может, дашь мне его номер? Или хотя бы имя скажешь? – упрашивал Суга, но Иваизуми был непреклонен.  
– Нет.  
ㅤСуга издал какой-то гортанный звук, который вполне мог считаться криком.  
–  ** _Ну почему нет-то?_**  
– Потому что мне  ** _весело_** , – Иваизуми вновь отклонился на спинку диванчика, неприлично широко ухмыляясь. Они обменялись тяжёлыми взглядами.  
– Асахи-сан, – позвал Суга. Каким-то образом он умудрился сделать это совершенно спокойно. – Можно нам чек, пожалуйста?  
ㅤАсахи вздрогнул.  
– Конечно, – ответил он, так быстро шмыгнув из одного конца кафе в другой, что могло показаться, будто он бежит по волейбольному полю. Он передал Суге чек, а тот моментально передвинул его к Иваизуми.  
– Сам за свой ужин заплатишь, – бросил он, вставая и выходя из кафе. Иваизуми только устроился поудобнее и достал из бумажника кредитку, которую тут же передал Асахи. Дайчи не спеша подошёл к его столу и сел на место, которое только что покинул Суга.  
– Он в порядке? – спросил Асахи у Иваизуми. Тот пожал плечами.  
– Кажется, я зашёл слишком далеко, но это будет того стоить.   
– Эм… – Дайчи, наконец, смог заговорить. – Ты уверен?  
ㅤИваизуми улыбнулся.  
– Это будет стоить для всех в этом участвующих. С ним мне, конечно, придётся подольше повозиться, и, когда всё закончится, он, скорее всего надерёт мне задницу, а я это уж точно заслужу к тому времени – у Хаджиме хватило совести выглядеть робко. – Но это точно будет стоить того!  
ㅤДайчи нахмурился.  
– Что-то я не уверен в том, что могу тебе доверять.  
ㅤИваизуми пожал плечами, уже собирая свои вещи, чтобы уйти.  
– Как скажешь, но, если ты не придёшь на Терп, я надеру твой зад так, что ты не поймёшь, когда неделя началась.  
– Я даже не знаю, что такое этот ваш Терп! – запротестовал Дайчи.  
– Я напишу тебе, – избежав ответа, Иваизуми направился к выходу. Вновь зазвенели колокольчики, разрывая воцарившуюся тишину.  
– Что ж, – сказал Асахи. – Всё могло быть и хуже.  
– Ты вообще не помогаешь ситуации, – ответил Дайчи, пялясь на закрывшуюся за Иваизуми дверь так, будто у неё были ответы на все его вопросы.


	6. Глава 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ㅤДайчи почувствовал, как его душа покидает тело. Ему была крышка. Вот так он и умрёт: в самом сердце переполненного театра, не вынеся этой обнажённой кожи, этих сетчатых чулок и крепкой кожи женских туфель. Ему так и не выдастся шанса пригласить Сугу на свидание. Вот это трагедия на веки-вечные.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К этой части есть полный плейлист: https://vk.com/music?z=audio_playlist304959426_9  
> Однако некоторые песни "играют" в слишком коротких интервалах текста, так что я на всякий случай выделила ключевые композиции и номера, которые под них поставлены. Надеюсь, это поможет сориентироваться~

ㅤТерпом, как Дайчи понял без особой помощи со стороны Иваизуми, называли «Терпсихору» – любительский танцевальный конкурс, а по совместительству – одну из крупнейших вечеринок Токая, проходившую два раза в год. Всю эту вакханалию неофициально спонсировали факультеты танца. После подсчёта всех выступающих, хореографов и аудитории, выходило, что на Терпе будет добрая треть учеников Токая.  
ㅤА среди них – Суга.  
ㅤДайчи никогда не бывал на Терпе, но не потому, что не пытался на него попасть. На первом курсе у него не было близких друзей среди организаторов и выступающих, а потом Ноя сделал большую ставку не на конкурс, а на вечеринку. Дайчи тогда отказался идти с ними; вся эта заварушка не казалась ему чем-то интересным. Однако, когда он понял, что многие из его друзей и коллег по команде участвуют, он передумал. С тех пор он изо всех сил старался поддерживать их, но вместо этого, как назло, заболевал накануне соревнования два семестра подряд. А после этого у него попросту не было свободного времени: Терп всегда проходил в последнюю субботу перед экзаменами. Асахи снимал для него все самые важные номера, и Дайчи, конечно же, был ему благодарен, но это всё равно было не то.  
ㅤНаконец, Дайчи стоял у входа в театр; он ждал Иваизуми, наблюдая, как люди заходят внутрь, и беспокойно теребя край своей футболки.   
«Это не такое большое событие, – сказал ему Хаджиме в среду. – Просто надень джинсы и футболку».  
ㅤЭто не особенно обнадёжило Дайчи: он всё равно метался в агонии, осматривая и отбрасывая каждый предмет своего гардероба. Почти все его футболки были так или иначе связаны с волейболом. Иваизуми не мог иметь в виду их.  
– Но это же почти свидание, – возразил Дайчи. – Разве мне не стоит принарядиться?  
ㅤИваизуми рассмеялся.  
– Во-первых, там будет куча народу, да и вообще сейчас июль. Если наденешь красивую рубашку, очень быстро пропотеешь. А во-вторых, разве ты хочешь, чтобы я присутствовал на вашем с Сугой первом свидании?  
ㅤДайчи напряжённно признал, что нет, не хотел бы.  
– Это не свидание, вот и не думай о нём так. Суга точно не будет.  
ㅤВ конце концов Савамуре пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Нишинои. Он попросту не мог признаться Иваизуми в том, что в его гардеробе были только треники и классические брюки. Джинсов у него не водилось курса этак с первого.  
ㅤДайчи достал из кармана телефон, чтобы посмотреть на время. Иваизуми назначил встречу на половину восьмого, но было уже почти без пятнадцати восемь, а он всё никак не появлялся. Савамура понемногу начинал нервничать. Что, если что-то случилось? Вдруг Суга передумал и решил, что больше не хочет встретиться с ним? Он нахмурился. Конечно, он слышал, что сказал Суга в кафе тогда, но не мог окончательно в это поверить. Слышать эти похвалы от него было немного… слишком. То есть, Дайчи мог поверить в то, что у него приятный голос и красивые ноги, но такие описания как «убийственные бёдра» и «голос, в который можно лечь и уснуть» ему было больно уж сложно переварить.  
– Ты слишком переживаешь, – сказал Иваизуми, внезапно оказавшийся прямо у Дайчи за спиной. Савамура едва телефон из рук не выронил от неожиданности.  
– Ты откуда взялся?! – вскрикнул он.  
– Из дому, – ответил Иваизуми. – Прости, что опоздал.  
ㅤДайчи заметил, что он один. Его плечи моментально напряглись. Иваизуми, конечно же, не упустил это из внимания и тяжело вздохнул.  
– А опоздал я потому, что пытался выяснить, куда делись два идиота, один из которых – мой парень, а второй – лучший друг. Их обоих не было дома, и на звонки они не отвечали.  
– Это звучит нехорошо…   
– Всё в порядке, – быстро успокоил его Иваизуми. – Они оба будут выступать.  
ㅤДайчи сглотнул.  
– Ты же говорил, что они не участвуют?  
– Они и не  ** _должны_**  были. Суга не участвовал в Терп с тех пор, как закончил бакалавриат, а Ойкава вообще больше не ученик Токая, но, по их словам, им накануне всего этого позвонила главный хореограф. Она рыдала в трубку и просила их заменить некоторых танцоров: многие из основного состава подхватили мононуклеоз.  
– Вот как…  
– Да, – Иваизуми неловко потёр ладонью шею. – Прости, что не сообщил раньше. Мне и самому никто ничего не рассказывает.  
– С трудом верится, – ответил Дайчи.  
– Вообще нет, – отозвался Иваизуми. В его голосе и позе прослеживалось напряжение. – Они либо забыли мне сказать, либо посчитали, что это будет забавно.  
ㅤДайчи фыркнул.  
– Ну ладно, теперь это похоже на правду. Ну что, будем заходить?  
– Ага, – Иваизуми направился к толпе, кое-как протискивающейся сквозь вход в здание. – Не знаю, реально ли это теперь, но я хотел бы выбить нам хорошие места.  
ㅤОни силой продрались в холл переполненного театра. Иваизуми повёл его вправо, чтобы показать два билета контролёру и взять программки у…  
– Шимизу? – начал Дайчи. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
– А, Дайчи, здравствуй, – ответила она. – По второму профилю я менеджер, а у них не хватало персонала на сегодняшнем шоу. Ячи попросила меня встать на подмену.  
ㅤДайчи взял из её рук программку.  
– Так Ячи тоже тут?  
ㅤШимизу вся светилась от гордости.  
– Она, должно быть, лучше всего из всех нынешних учеников театрального факультета управляется с менеджментом мероприятий. Она приложила руку ко многим из таких шоу.  
– Вот это да, а я и не знал. Как прошла конференция?  
– Неплохо, – ответила Шимизу. – Но тебе стоит идти, пока все места не заняли.  
ㅤДайчи кивнул, бросая быстрый взгляд на Иваизуми, уже потерявшего всякое терпение.  
– Тогда поговорим позже?  
– Конечно. Приятно тебе провести время.  
ㅤПока они пробирались всё глубже в здание театра, взгляд Дайчи зацепился за знакомую блондинистую макушку.  
– Тсукишима – осветитель? – спросил он у Иваизуми, всё ещё не веря в увиденное.  
– Тсукишима – звукорежиссёр, – поправил его Иваизуми. – И диджеить на вечеринке будет тоже он. Осветитель – Ямагучи.  
– Неужели вся команда участвует? – Дайчи чувствовал себя пристыжённым.   
ㅤИваизуми, тем временем, указал ему на пару свободных мест в центре зала. По соседству с этими местами, однако, сидели Кагеяма и Кьётани.   
– Привет, Дайчи-сан, Иваизуми-сан, – поприветствовал их Кагеяма, Кьётани тоже буркнул что-то похожее на приветствие.  
– Иссей и Такахиро тоже должны были прийти, но они всё ещё болеют, Асахи в этом году участвует, – продолжил Иваизуми. – Куними помогает за кулисами. Киндайчи, Ноя и Хината участвуют, – он устроился рядом с Кагеямой и Кьётани. – Танака и Ватари не смогли прийти?  
ㅤОни покачали головами.  
– Ватари сказал, что с экзаменами полный кошмар, и он не может приехать, – объяснил Кьётани.  
– Ноя-сан изначально забыл предупредить Танаку-сана, а, когда ему всё-таки сказал, было уже слишком поздно, чтобы Танака-сан смог выделить время, – продолжил Кагеяма. – Он страшно расстроился, поэтому Ямагучи снимет для него всё шоу. Для него и Ватари, то есть.  
– Ватари и Танака ходят на эти шоу? – спросил Дайчи. – Они же даже не учатся в Токае. Они вообще в другой префектуре!  
– Все сюда ходят, – Иваизуми пожал плечами. – Шоу реально классное.  
– Даже Энношита-сан приезжал один раз, – добавил Кагеяма. Дайчи сел, утыкаясь лицом в собственные ладони.  
– Я ужасный капитан, – сказал он. Иваизуми ткнул его локтем в бок.  
– Прекрати.  
– Буквально все мои друзья принимают участие, – простонал Савамура, игнорируя его. – А я даже не знал, что это настолько важное шоу.  
ㅤКагеяма пожал плечами.  
– Кто тебе вообще рассказал о нём? – спросил он.  
– Изначально это был Ноя, – проворчал Дайчи. – И он раздул из этого такую огромную вечеринку.  
– А всё потому, что ты не любишь скопления народа.  
– Но это мой народ! – воскликнул Савамура. – Я должен был постараться прийти.  
– Никто не злится на тебя, Дайчи, – встрял Иваизуми, – Так что, будь добр, заткнись.  
ㅤДайчи издал какой-то сдавленный звук, чувствуя себя просто отвратительно. Он посмотрел на свои руки. Его плечи напряглись.  
– О, Господи Боже, нет. Я не буду разбираться сегодня с чьей-либо мелодрамой. Слушай сюда, – сказал Иваизуми, хватая его за плечо. Теперь Савамура был вынужден смотреть ему в глаза. – Асахи записывал для тебя все шоу, и ты в любом случае поздравлял всех участников, когда видел их в следующий раз. Никто не осуждает тебя за то, что ты не приходил лично, так что, пожалуйста, завязывай с этим. Я совсем не за этим сюда пришёл.  
Дайчи бросил взгляд на Кагеяму и Кьётани. Они оба кивнули, соглашаясь со всем, что сказал Иваизуми. Савамура стряхнул руку Хаджиме со своего плеча.  
– Ты меня отчитывал так, будто ты чья-то мама.  
– Годы тренировок. И вообще, лучше не упоминай это больше.  
ㅤДайчи, тем временем, достал программку.  
– Итак, в каких номерах будут наши ребята? – поинтересовался он. Иваизуми тут же отобрал у него буклет, быстро просматривая его.  
– Вполне может быть, что они поменяли сет-лист всей второй половины, поэтому я не знаю, в каких из номеров будут Ойкава и Суга.  
– Почему? – спросил Дайчи.  
– Номера отсортированы по уровню навыков, пусть и очень приблизительно, – объяснил Иваизуми. – Поэтому те, кто действительно изучают танцы, будут выступать ближе к концу, после того как закончатся номера тех, кто просто изъявил желание выступить.  
– У Шоё всегда отличные номера, – угрюмо запротестовал Кагеяма.  
Иваизуми хихикнул.  
– Все танцы хороши, Кагеяма. Я имел в виду, что те, которые будут во второй половине шоу, более сложные технически, и в них участвуют намного меньше танцоров, поэтому потеря даже одного была бы трагедией.  
ㅤКагеяма, кажется, был удовлетворён таким ответом, и вновь удобно устроился на своём сиденье.  
– То есть Суга и Ойкава будут в этих номерах? – уточнил Дайчи.  
– Да, – ответил Иваизуми. – И в программе они указаны не будут, потому что их нашли в последний момент, – он вдруг указал на номер, стоящий ближе к середине программы. – Но, если Ойкава не участвует в этом, я волейбольный мяч сожру.  
ㅤДайчи взглянул на описание номера. Он назывался «Прямо по курсу – открытый космос». Савамура хихкнул.  
– Если Ойкава не участвует в этом номере, я с радостью приготовлю для тебя этот мяч.  
ㅤИваизуми рассмеялся.  
– Но мы можем найти номера, в которых участвуют все остальные, – предложил он, поворачиваясь к Кьётани. – В каком номере будет Яхаба?  
– У него бурлеск, – ответил Кентаро, густо краснея.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Иваизуми. – Но который из? В программе они стоят очень близко, и ни в одном из них не указана его фамилия.  
– Всё потому, что их номер называется просто «Токайский бурлеск». Они решили не указывать всех участников, – голос Кьётани стал на тон ниже. Румянец переполз на кончики его ушей. – Плюс, вы сразу поймёте, в каком из них выступает Яхаба. Это будет офигеть какой бурлеск, а не тот, который выглядит так, будто они даже не пытались.  
ㅤИваизуми уже, было, открыл рот, чтобы подшутить над Кьётани, но в этот момент свет стал тусклым. Дайчи даже не успел переварить тот факт, что Яхаба должен был выступить с бурлеском, как на сцене появились две девушки.  
– Добрый вечер, дамы и господа! – одна из них поприветствовала аудиторию. – Добро пожаловать на Терпсихору!  
ㅤТолпа ответила ей одобрительным шумом.  
– Меня зовут Эли, а это Хонока, и в этом году мы – главные хореографы этого шоу.  
– В нашу сегодняшнюю программу были внесены некоторые изменения, – продолжила Хонока. Она сделала паузу, робея. – На самом деле, изменений много, особенно, во второй части шоу. Нам пришлось заменить некоторых танцоров и номера из-за болезни, которая колесит по всему студгородку. Берегите своё здоровье, ладно?  
– Видишь? – прошептал Иваизуми, обращаясь к Дайчи.  
– Мы уже опубликовали обновлённую программу, – объявила Эли. – В нашем Твиттере есть ссылка на неё, а также мы выложили её в группу Терпа на Фейсбуке.  
– Или вы можете просто наслаждаться шоу, периодически получая приятные сюрпризы, – продолжила за неё Хонока. Толпа вновь зашумела. Девушка погрозила ей пальцем. – Но, пожалуйста, не забывайте, что у нас нельзя снимать со вспышкой, а также записывать номера на видео. И вообще лучше доставать телефоны только между выступлений, это очень отвлекает танцоров.  
– Спасибо за внимание, – завершила Эли. – И приятного вам просмотра!  
ㅤОни исчезли за кулисами, свет окончательно погас, и на сцену вышла первая группа танцоров. Первые несколько номеров было приятно смотреть, но, как Дайчи показалось, в них было больше энтузиазма, чем реального умения танцевать. Он практически не заглядывал в программу, только если на сцену не выходил кто-то знакомый: Киндайчи был в чём-то, что Дайчи едва-едва распознал, как нарезку кей-поп хореографий, а Хината выступил в чрезвычайно мемном номере, который отлично использовал его безумные прыжки. Савамуре было немного неловко присоединять их к группе танцоров, которые танцевали на одном энтузиазме, но, кажется, им было весело, и это было важнее всего.  
ㅤС каждым новым номером танцы становились всё сложнее, а исполнение – всё лучше, как и сказал Иваизуми. Номер, в котором выступил Яхаба, действительно был отлично поставлен, но, наверное, ничто в этом мире не смогло бы подготовить Дайчи к такому зрелищу, как Яхаба в корсете. Как и сказал Иваизуми, Ойкава действительно появился где-то на задворках «Прямо по курсу – открытый космос», и, кажется, ему было веселее всех остальных танцоров вместе взятых. Асахи и Ноя исполняли парный номер, который вышел весьма энергичным. Публика здорово приняла их. Если честно, Дайчи долго не мог понять, что в этом номере вообще делает Асахи, а потом он подкинул Ною, и тот сделал двойное сальто назад, идеально приземляясь аккурат, когда начался последний припев.  
– Теперь я понимаю, почему Асахи решил поучаствовать, – шёпотом сообщил Дайчи.  
– Почему же? – спросил его Иваизуми.  
– У него бы инфаркт случился, если бы он наблюдал за этим из зала, – объяснил Дайчи. – Да что там, тут у меня чуть сердце не прихватило.   
ㅤИваизуми захихикал.  
– Ваш либеро буквально резиновый. Всё с ним будет в порядке, – ответил он, а потом на секунду отвлёкся на свой телефон. – А вот теперь лучше помолчи и внимательно смотри. Следующий номер будет важным.  
– Почему это? – любопытство Дайчи взяло его под контроль.  
ㅤИваизуми сделал широкий жест в сторону сцены, вместо ответа. Дайчи глубоко вдохнул. Он не был готов к этому.

_Caravan Palace – Lone Digger_

  
ㅤВключившийся свет озарил примерно дюжину танцоров на сцене. Суга был в самом центре. Зал взорвался аплодисментами, приветствуя выступающих, а Дайчи, тем временем, бесстыдно пялился. На Суге была светло-синяя рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами, демонстрирующими его изящные предплечья и запястья. Поверх рубашки – тёмно-синий жилет, в тон его классическим брюкам, которые так отлично подчёркивали красоту его ног. Волосы Суги буквально сияли в свете софитов, и, кажется, его глаза были подведены? Вау.  
ㅤСуга беззвучно усмехнулся, и зал взревел, а Дайчи отложил эту его улыбку на потом, чтобы вспоминать её каждую ночь, прежде чем уснуть.  
ㅤНачало трека было тихим, но его громкость и сила звука увеличивалась с каждой секундой, пока он не заглушил голоса зрителей. Танцоры целиком и полностью взяли зал под свой контроль. Им даже не пришлось начинать с чего-то зрелищного – зрители уже буквально дрожали от нетерпения. Танцоры щёлкнули пальцами, идеально попадая в ритм, и всё вокруг будто взорвалось.  
ㅤТо, что происходило на сцене, напомнило Дайчи об эпизоде из старого американского фильма, который он однажды видел, но это было резче, увереннее, сексуальнее. Танцоры двигались гибко, волнообразно. Каждый взмах их запястий и каждый раз, когда их волосы развевались от очередного резкого движения, оттеняли невозможно быстрые движения их ног. Дайчи едва мог уследить за ними. Их энергетика завораживала, и Савамура увлекался танцем всё больше и больше, пока крики зрителей не растворились в его сознании. Он остался наедине с басовитым ритмом и быстрой мелодией электросвинга, и среди всего этого великолепия был Суга. Просто Суга с его свободными, резкими движениями. Он завораживал. Дайчи не смог бы отвести от него взгляд, даже если бы захотел. Когда свет упал на лицо Суги, Савамура уловил на нём такую улыбку... Он будто собирался поглотить всех зрителей, и своего нерадивого любовничка вместе с ними. У Дайчи пересохло во рту.   
ㅤСуга сделал поворот и кокетливо подмигнул куда-то в сторону Дайчи, а затем развернулся к аудитории спиной, виляя бёдрами. Савамура никогда не думал, что парень физически может это делать  ** _так_**. Песня вновь начала набирать обороты, чтобы обрушиться на зал в финальном припеве. Танцоры тоже понемногу становились всё азартнее, всё смелее, и на последних аккордах они достигли новых высот, показали ещё больше.

_Caravan Palace – Lone Digger(end)_

  
ㅤДайчи казалось, что этот номер будет длиться целую вечность, но он закончился намного быстрее, чем ему хотелось бы.  
ㅤИваизуми протянул к нему руку, легонько хлопая его по подбородку.  
– Рот-то закрой, – посоветовал он. – Выглядишь по-идиотски.  
ㅤДайчи послушался, с громким щелчком смыкая челюсти. Кагеяма и Кьётани захихикали. Он попытался как-то разумно отреагировать на номер, например, описать Иваизуми, что он чувствовал, но смог только беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот, как рыба.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Иваизуми на его пантомиму. – Он охренеть какой сексуальный, – он передал Дайчи программку, которую немногим ранее у него отнял. – Можешь её оставить себе. Ну, ты сам понял, где.  
ㅤДайчи стыдливо покраснел, моментально прикрывая буклетом собственный стояк. Если бы не Иваизуми, он бы даже не понял, что такой конфуз случился.  
– Ну вот почему ты такой…  
– Потому что мне весело, – ответил Иваизуми, в точности повторяя свою реплику, сказанную неделей ранее. – К тому же, разве ты хотел бы, чтобы этого всего не случилось?  
Дайчи бросил быстрый взгляд сначала на Хаджиме, потом на сцену.  
– Нет, не хотел бы, – признал он.  
ㅤПрежде, чем Суга вновь оказался на сцене, прошло ещё два номера. Дайчи постепенно осознавал, что не мог отвести от него взгляд не только потому, что был в него влюблён. В том, как Суга двигался, было что-то, что отличало его от других танцоров, что-то, чего у них не было. Дайчи недоставало знаний о танцах, чтобы понять, что именно это было.   
ㅤКонечно же, когда Суга вышел на следующий свой номер, Савамура не подумал:  _«Ну теперь-то я смогу отследить, почему он так хорош»_ , или:  _«О, это снова Суга. Круто!»_. Он не подумал даже что-то вроде:  _«Вау! Да он горяч!»_. Между номерами Суга успел переодеться, и результат, который предстал на сцене, выбил из Дайчи всё умение связно мыслить. Всё, что пронеслось в его сознании, так это:  _«Кожа! О Господи…»_

_Catey Shaw – Human Contact_

  
ㅤСуга сменил строгую комбинацию рубашки и жилета на чёрный кроп-топ с пёстрым логотипом, который Дайчи не мог рассмотреть с такого расстояния. Вырез топа был широким, соблазнительно приоткрывал плечи и ключицы. Вместо брюк на Суге были бирюзовые, усыпанные пайетками шорты и чулки в сеточку. Между кромкой шорт и резинкой чулков оставалось несколько сантиметров абсолютно голой бледной кожи. Его туфли сияли лаком поверх чёрной кожи, а высокий каблук на них непрозрачно намекал, что они были женскими.  
ㅤДайчи почувствовал, как его душа покидает тело. Ему была крышка. Вот так он и умрёт: в самом сердце переполненного театра, не вынеся этой обнажённой кожи, этих сетчатых чулок и крепкой кожи женских туфель. Ему так и не выдастся шанса пригласить Сугу на свидание. Вот это трагедия на веки-вечные.  
ㅤДайчи потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что музыка уже началась. Это было что-то попсовое, намного более лёгкое и энергичное, чем прошлый трек, но и у этой песни были свои яркие части. На припеве танцоры выстроились в линию, и Суга оказался рядом с Ойкавой… О, погодите-ка, так Ойкава тоже выступал в этом номере. Он делал такие агрессивные волны, каких Дайчи, наверное, не видел никогда, и он вдруг обрадовался, что буклетик лежал на прежнем месте. Стоило надеяться, что Иваизуми ничего не заметил.  
ㅤЭта проблема, однако, казалась куда менее значимой, стоило ему посмотреть на Сугу. На его лице цвела коварная улыбка. С каждым движением его рук, его топ задирался ещё выше, обнажая ещё больше бледной кожи, а его ноги… На самом деле, Дайчи, казалось, мог умереть, если бы слишком долго думал о ногах Суги, но было сложно о них не думать, когда он, такой разгорячённый и счастливый, совершенно растворялся в танце. Всё, что он делал, только сильнее притягивало Дайчи.

_Catey Shaw – Human Contact(end)_

  
ㅤСавамуре показалось, что этот танец тоже закончился неприлично быстро, ему не хотелось, чтобы Суга уходил со сцены, но, к счастью Дайчи, он участвовал и в следующем номере.

_Ellie Goulding – Animal_

  
ㅤВ отличие от прошлых двух его выступлений, на этот раз Савамура тут же узнал музыку: это была песня Элли Голдинг, исполнительницы, которая очень нравилась Мичимии. Он моментально наморщил нос. Не хотелось, чтобы эта параллель мешала наслаждаться выступлением.  
ㅤИ каким-то образом она не мешала. То, что он знал текст, помогло ему провести параллель между танцем и смыслом песни, не затрачивая сил и времени на то, чтобы понять, о чём на самом деле поёт исполнительница.  
ㅤЭтот танец, как и вся песня, был агрессивно-сексуальным, но вместо ярости в нём читалось отчаяние. Движения Суги балансировали на грани, едва не становясь рваными. С каждым новым его движением, с каждым поворотом и каждым вздохом, ощущение сладкого, мучительного желания, пропитавшее выступление усиливалось. Он будто безуспешно пытался заполучить то, что не было ему суждено.  
ㅤДайчи едва мог сдержать жалобный вздох. Он вновь совершенно потерял ощущение пространства: всё его внимание было обращено на сцену, на Сугу. Он облизнулся. Ему пришлось крепко сжать кулаки, чтобы его руки не пытались бессознательно взметнуться, огладить чужую кожу, которая на самом деле была так далеко.  
ㅤЖивотная страсть танца завораживала, и Дайчи вновь потерялся где-то между рваных вздохов Суги, борющегося с чем-то невидимым, чтобы коснуться, нет, заполучить кого-то. Пульс в ушах казался невыносимо громким. Дайчи не хотел в то мгновение ничего большего, чем уничтожить Сугу, как и пела Элли.

_Ellie Goulding – Animal(end)_

  
ㅤПоследний аккорд песни подкрался внезапно. Савамура даже не понимал, как далеко он зашёл, до тех пор, пока музыка не стихла.   
– Ты как, жив вообще? – поинтересовался Иваизуми. За его притворным беспокойством скрывалось самодовольство.   
ㅤНа сцене, тем временем, Суга, широко улыбаясь, помахал на прощание зрителям и скользнул за кулисы.  
ㅤРуки Дайчи дрожали.  
– Такого я точно не ожидал.  
ㅤИваизуми кивнул, заставляя Савамуру встать.  
– Он больше не будет выступать. Пойдём, – он проводил Дайчи на улицу и усадил его на скамейку. – Дыши.  
ㅤИ Дайчи, честное слово, пытался.  
– Ну нихуя себе… – прошептал он.  
ㅤИваизуми захихикал.  
– Кажется, я должен был тебя предупредить, – на этом моменте он заржал в голос, согнувшись, и едва-едва смог договорить. – Но выражение на твоём лице того стоило.  
– Ну и что это всё вообще должно значить? – спросил Дайчи, заряжая ему кулаком в бедро. Иваизуми отступил на шаг назад, чтобы Савамура больше не мог до него достать.  
– Это значит, что я ждал твоей реакции, очень ждал, – объяснил он. – Он тебе очень нравится, а ты парень искренний, но, чёрт возьми, я не ожидал, что ты окажешься  ** _настолько_**  похотливым.  
ㅤДайчи жалобно заскулил.  
– У меня нет никакого шанса.  
ㅤИваизуми фыркнул.  
– Я же сказал тебе не драматизировать.  
– Но… – Дайчи беспомощно указал на театр, из которого едва-едва слышался трек Ke$h-и.   
Иваизуми уставился на него, явно не впечатлившись всем происходящим.  
– Возражения не принимаются, – Хаджиме снова заставил его встать и буквально потащил за собой в дом, в котором должна была пройти вечеринка. – Он мне за две недели все уши прожужжал о тебе, поэтому слушать, как ты ноешь, что у тебя нет шанса, я не собираюсь.  
ㅤДайчи тут же приободрился.  
– Он говорил обо мне?  
ㅤИваизуми закатил глаза, уже толкая входную дверь, даже не удосужившись постучать.   
– Я залью в тебя пивка, чтобы ты расслабился, а потом мы сядем, и ты можешь упиваться своим экзистенциальным кризисом, пока Суга не придёт, – Хаджиме буквально протолкнул Дайчи в угол гостиной, и наказал ему сидеть, после чего ушёл на кухню, по дороге здороваясь со всеми присутствующими, завершающими приготовления к вечеринке.  
– Ты ведь сказал, что запрещаешь мне ныть, а теперь, выходит, можно? – уточнил Дайчи, когда он вернулся. Иваизуми, тем временем, впихнул ему банку пива.   
– Даю тебе десять минут, – ответил он. – Используй их с умом.  
ㅤВ конце концов из заявленных десяти Иваизуми дал ему только три. Он честно сидел и наблюдал за тем, как Савамура пялится на банку невидящим взглядом, после чего утащил его уже в другой угол.   
– Что было не так с прошлым местом? – спросил Дайчи.  
– В доме становится людно, а тут, всё-таки, немного поспокойнее. К тому же, – начал Хаджиме, окидывая новые джинсы Савамуры оценивающим взглядом. – Никто не заценит твою задницу, если ты будешь на ней сидеть.  
ㅤДайчи заскулил.  
– Пожалуйста, не говори обо мне, как о куске мяса. Я и так нервничаю…  
ㅤИваизуми крепко стиснул руку на чужом плече. Это немного успокаивало.  
– Сделай глубокий вдох.  
ㅤДайчи послушался.  
– Ты ему просто пипец как нравишься, Дайчи. Думаю, всё будет в порядке.  
ㅤДайчи бросил на него недовольный взгляд.  
– Не дави на меня.  
– Не начинай, – парировал Иваизуми. – Ты просто не сможешь сделать что-то не так.  
– Чем больше ты говоришь мне подобное, тем больше я волнуюсь, – действительно, тон голоса Дайчи подскочил от волнения. Иваизуми был не впечатлён.  
– Ты здоровский парень, Дайчи. Ты отличный друг, да и вообще человек хороший. Думаю, у вас всё получится.  
– Почему это звучит так, будто ты меня на женитьбу благословляешь?   
– Нечего тут сарказмом сыпать, – Иваизуми, наконец, отпустил его плечо и тут же отпил из его банки. – Ну, так как тебе шоу?  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Дайчи. Он совершенно растерялся, даже голову чуть наклонил.  
– Я пытаюсь с тобой поболтать, Савамура. Это вечеринка, в конце концов, все именно эти и занимаются, пока не придёт диджей.  
– Но здесь же играет музыка?  
– Это кто-то включил со своего айпода. Отвечай давай.  
Дайчи задумался.  
– Ну, кажется, оно было хорошим? – ответил он, наконец. – Я ничего не понимаю в танцах, но выступления были классными, и было весело, – он сделал глоток пива. – Ты был прав: во второй половине номера и правда были круче.  
ㅤИваизуми кивнул.  
– Всё вышло даже лучше, чем я мог ожидать. Ну, учитывая обстоятельства.  
ㅤОн взглянул на кого-то поверх плеча Дайчи и едва заметно кивнул.  
– Что ты делаешь? – вновь спросил Савамура. Вместо ответа Иваизуми широко улыбнулся, и тут кто-то легонько коснулся плеча Дайчи. Он обернулся и тут же едва не выпустил из рук банку.  
ㅤПеред ним был Суга. Его глаза сияли, но ещё ярче сверкали знакомые бирюзовые пайетки. Он был в своём последнем сценическом костюме. У Дайчи пересохло во рту. Он попытался что-нибудь сказать, но его губы отказывались двигаться.  
– Музыкант-сан! – воскликнул Суга, широко улыбаясь. – Я так рад, что ты здесь!


	7. Глава 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ㅤОни сделали небольшой крюк, чтобы забросить свои рюкзаки в машину Ойкавы, а затем отправились на вечеринку. Как Тоору и сказал, Иваизуми уже был там, а рядом с ним стоял никто иной, как Савамура Дайчи.  
> ㅤСуга побледнел. Ойкава хрюкнул и уткнулся носом в сгиб своего локтя, пытаясь сдержать смех. Коуши схватил его за руку и вытащил обратно на улицу, остановившись за кустом.  
> – Почему… – Суга схватил его за плечи. – Ты не сказал мне… – его голос дрогнул. – Что Музыкант-сан – это Савамура Дайчи?!  
> ㅤОйкава каким-то образом выскользнул из его захвата, падая на газон. Он хохотал так сильно, что едва мог дышать.

– Ну на этот-то раз ты его увидел? – Ойкава стоял у самой лестницы с бутылкой воды, ожидая, когда закончится финальный номер Суги. Когда он наконец освободился, Тоору увёл его в уборную, чтобы они могли поговорить.  
– Нет, – ответил Суга и поморщился. Ойкава закатил глаза, пихая ему в руки бутылку.  
– Поверить не могу, – прошипел он. – Ты оттанцевал три номера, и всё равно не видел его?  
– Прости… Ты сам знаешь, что со мной делает сцена, – он залпом осушил половину бутылки. – Но я увидел Иву. Всего одним глазком, правда.  
– Так он сидел прям рядом с Ива-чаном!  
ㅤСуга подавился следующим глотком воды.  
– Погоди, серьёзно?!  
– Да, серьёзно, – Ойкава вновь закатил глаза. – С тобой каши не сваришь.  
– Освещение было странным! – пожаловался Суга. – Я Иву-то узнал только из-за этой его тупой футболки! Кава, ну хватит тебе ржать уже!  
ㅤОйкава действительно согнулся, уже хрипя, вместо полноценного смеха.  
– Иногда я тебя просто ненавижу, – произнёс Суга.  
– Ничего подобного, – выдавил из себя Тоору, всё ещё хихикая. Коуши надулся. – Только ты можешь две недели пускать слюни на какого-то парня, а потом не узнать его, когда он сидит прямо перед тобой, рядом с твоим лучшим другом.  
ㅤСуга поднял одну бровь.  
– А ты сам-то как нашёл Иваизуми в толпе?  
ㅤОйкава наморщил нос.  
– Мы не обо мне сейчас говорим.  
– Он тебе СМС-ку написал, небось.  
–  ** _Мы не обо мне сейчас говорим._**  
– Хорошо, – беззаботно ответил Суга. – Мы можем хоть раз в этой жизни поговорить не о тебе.  
ㅤТоору ударил его в плечо. Музыка, доносившаяся со сцены, тем временем, сменилась.  
– Уже скоро будет финал, – предупредил Коуши, потягиваясь. – Пойдём.  
ㅤОни стояли за кулисами, у самой сцены, пока хореографы исполняли заключительный номер, после чего выбежали на сцену, чтобы поучаствовать в финале. Честно говоря, весь финал был просто скачущей толпой из пары сотен танцоров. Суга пробрался сквозь эту толпу на первую линию, моментально находя взглядом место, на котором был Иваизуми. Ключевое слово «был». И его место, и то, на котором – по словам Ойкавы – сидел Музыкант, пустовали.  
ㅤСуга не мог не волноваться. Обычно, когда кто-то уходил в середине шоу, это не было хорошим знаком.  
– Не переживай, – ответил Ойкава, когда Коуши заострил на этом внимание, после окончания шоу. – Наверное, он просто пережил потрясение.  
– От чего это? – уточнил Суга, чувствуя, как лицо становится горячим. Тоору, тем временем, скользнул взглядом от макушки до пят Коуши, прежде чем ответить.  
– Ну, даже и не знаю, – весьма очевидно соврал он.  
ㅤСуга густо покраснел.  
– Мне нужно переодеться…  
– Неа, – парировал Ойкава, быстро запихивая его сменную одежду в свой рюкзак. – Ты и так заставил его слишком долго ждать, плюс я хочу увидеть его реакцию, когда он увидит тебя в этом. Ива-чан тоже заслужил повеселиться.  
ㅤКоуши взвыл.  
– Я терпеть не могу то, насколько сильно вы уже вмешиваетесь в наши отношения. Я хочу, чтобы вы оба это понимали.  
ㅤОйкава отмахнулся от него.  
– В итоге всё окупится. Ива-чан сказал, что уже окупилось.  
– Между прочим, я существую не только для вашего развлечения.  
– Не только, но в том числе и поэтому, – Тоору подмигнул Суге, широко улыбаясь. – Всё-таки иногда мне нужно отдохнуть от статуса самого интересного человека из нас двоих.  
– Ты ужасен, – парировал Суга, смеясь. – Ты просто ужасен, и я абсолютно точно съем всё твоё мороженое, когда мы приедем домой.  
ㅤОйкава взвизгнул, выражая то, как глубоко он был шокирован и оскорблён.  
– Ко-чан! Я же только-только закупился!  
– И это  ** _так_**  мило с твоей стороны, – ответил Суга, усмехаясь. Он машинально потянулся за своим костюмом для первого номера, и замер – Я мог бы надеть хотя бы этот… – Коуши задумался, держа в руках рубашку. – Он выглядит более достойно.  
ㅤТоору запрокинул голову и гаркнул.  
– Ко-чан, милый, – начал он. – Ты отбросил своё достоинство недели две назад.  
ㅤСуга одарил его тяжёлым взглядом.  
– Но это ведь правда!  
– И тебе абсолютно не обязательно мне об этом напоминать.  
ㅤОйкава закатил глаза.  
– Давай уже быстрее собирайся, я жду-не дождусь, когда мы пойдём!  
– Ладно-ладно! – отозвался Суга, складывая свою одежду и запихивая её в свой рюкзак, прежде чем его застегнуть. – Теперь ты доволен?  
– Да! – воскликнул Ойкава, хватая Коуши за запястье и буксируя его на выход. – Ива-чан написал мне. Они уже на месте.  
ㅤСуга кивнул. Его нервозность понемногу начинала возвращаться. Он напрягся. Ойкава, конечно же, моментально это заметил.  
– Так, не переживай, – сказал он. – Мы вас наконец-то познакомим, как следует, вы друг другу обязательно очень понравитесь, а потом я вас покину и позволю Ива-чану взобраться на меня, как на дерево.  
– Я же должен ему понравиться, да?  
– Ко-чан, это даже не было самой важной частью предложения.  
ㅤСуга сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь.  
– Именно это и было самой важной частью предложения.  
– Почему я вообще тебя терплю?  
– О, даже и не знаю, – Суга широко улыбнулся. – Кажется, моя личная жизнь – на твой взгляд, отличное развлечение.  
ㅤОни сделали небольшой крюк, чтобы забросить свои рюкзаки в машину Ойкавы, а затем отправились на вечеринку. Как Тоору и сказал, Иваизуми уже был там, а рядом с ним стоял никто иной, как Савамура Дайчи.  
ㅤСуга побледнел. Ойкава хрюкнул и уткнулся носом в сгиб своего локтя, пытаясь сдержать смех. Коуши схватил его за руку и вытащил обратно на улицу, остановившись за кустом.  
– Почему… – Суга схватил его за плечи. – Ты не сказал мне… – его голос дрогнул. – Что Музыкант-сан – это Савамура Дайчи?!  
ㅤОйкава каким-то образом выскользнул из его захвата, падая на газон. Он хохотал так сильно, что едва мог дышать.  
– Кава! – взвизгнул Суга. – Это вовсе не смешно!  
– Поверить не могу, что ты его не узнал! – Тоору попытался подняться и потерпел сокрушительную неудачу.  
– Было темно, а я был пьяный!  
– И это охренеть как смешно!  
– Нет!  
ㅤСуга осел на землю, обхватывая голову руками.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты мог так поступить со мной, – простонал он.  
– Ко-чан, это ты сам так с собой поступил, – Ойкава, наконец, смог сесть, и тут же приобнял Сугу за плечи.  
– Это не так! Я его пять лет избегал, притворяясь, что всё ещё страшно на него обижен. И делал я это вообще-то из-за тебя, так что виноват тут ты!  
ㅤОйкава выглядел до противного самодовольным.  
– Я знаю! – он похлопал Коуши по коленке. – И я тебе, честное слово, благодарен. Играть с ним было намного проще из-за этого.  
ㅤСуга вздохнул, пропуская чёлку сквозь пальцы.  
– И как я теперь смогу с ним заговорить?  
– Ну, честно говоря, он отличный парень, – Ойкава наморщил нос и нахмурился. – И капитан тоже отличный. Мне это больно признавать, так что лучше бы тебе оценить мои усилия по достоинству, – он покачал головой. – У меня не осталось никакой обиды. По крайней мере уж со времён старшей школы.  
ㅤСуга усмехнулся.  
– Вау, Кава, горжусь тобой.  
– Не дразни меня, Ко-чан.  
– Я всё ещё понятия не имею, что делать дальше, – Коуши позволил себе положить голову на плечо Тоору. Тот её стряхнул и встал в полный рост, заставляя встать и Сугу.  
– Просто поговори с ним, Ко-чан. Думаю, он тебе понравится.  
– И с каких это пор ты даёшь хорошие советы?  
– С этого момента, – Ойкава подтолкнул Сугу ко входу. – Давай же, Ко-чан! Чем дольше будешь тут нюни разводить, тем меньше времени останется нам с Ива-чаном на поцелуи!  
ㅤСуга рассмеялся.  
– Я думал, мы тут не поэтому сегодня собрались.  
– Конечно, не поэтому. Иди уже!  
ㅤСуга сделал глубокий вдох и вновь вошёл в дом. Он пересёк всю комнату, оказываясь рядом с Иваизуми и Дайчи, и улыбнулся так ярко, как только мог.  
– Музыкант-сан! – воскликнул он, широко улыбаясь. – Я так рад, что ты здесь!  
Дайчи обернулся, и открыл, было, рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо этого замер. Его глаза округлились, а рука, державшая банку пива, кажется, готова была разжаться. Суга не мог не усмехнуться. Было самую чуточку приятно это видеть.  
– А… Эм, – Дайчи запнулся. – Привет, эм… – он сглотнул. – Рад встрече.  
ㅤВау, а он действительно был милым.  
– Я тоже рад встрече! Очень приятно знать, что Ива не соврал о твоём существовании.  
– Как будто я так поступил бы, – заворчал Иваизуми.  
– Ты, может, и нет, а Кава – сто процентов, – Суга одарил обоих из них тяжёлым взглядом. Дайчи, тем временем, определённо пялился на него. Так всё-таки стоило остаться в этом костюме. Одно очко в пользу Ойкавы, но Суга ему об этом, конечно же, никогда не скажет.  
– Тебе понравилось шоу? – спросил Коуши.  
– Да, – ответил Дайчи. – Понравилось.  
ㅤЕго взгляд на секунду расфокусировался, будто он готов был залипнуть в пространство. Суга хихикнул. Такого он точно не ожидал… Но это было мило.   
ㅤГде-то сбоку прыснул Ойкава.   
– Извини… – добавил Дайчи, помотав головой.  
ㅤСуга бросил на Тоору ещё один осуждающий взгляд. Сначала он толкает неплохую такую речь, а потом вот так себя ведёт? Он ведь должен был понимать, что вообще не улучшает эту ситуацию.   
– Всё в порядке, – ответил он Дайчи, уже более мягким тоном.  
– … Не могли бы мы найти местечко поспокойнее? – спросил Савамура.   
– Боюсь, только, если мы уйдём с вечеринки, – Суга нахмурился, тут же переключаясь на Иваизуми и Ойкаву. – Разве у вас нет дел поважнее?  
ㅤХаджиме сделал большой глоток пива.  
– Ну, лично у меня – есть, но Дерьмокава ждал этого целую неделю.  
ㅤУ Дайчи покраснели уши. Он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. Ойкава стрелял взглядом то на Сугу, то на Дайчи, и был, кажется, почти настолько же восторжен, как, когда услышал о ремейке «Секретных материалов». Только Дайчи, кажется, было некомфортно, поэтому и Суга был не в восторге. Он фыркнул.  
– Ива, если всё идёт по плану, то я ждал этого целых две недели, а вы нам обоим действуете на нервы, – Коуши стиснул зубы и процедил. – Пожалуйста?  
ㅤИваизуми взглянул на запаренное выражение на лице Савамуры, потом на окаменевшие от напряжения плечи Суги и кивнул.  
– Пойдём, Дерьмокава.  
– Но, Ива-чан, я же…  
– Нет. Мы ведём себя, как полные мудаки, и ты это отлично знаешь.  
ㅤОйкава поник.   
– Да, знаю… Простите, Ко-чан, Сава-чан, – он подмигнул обоим и показал им язык, надеясь хоть как-то улучшить атмосферу. – Я рад, что ты пришёл на шоу, Сава-чан. Ещё увидимся!  
– Всё в порядке, – ответил Дайчи. – В конце концов шоу было отличным.  
– Повеселитесь этой ночью! – прощебетал Ойкава. – Я знаю, что мне то-очно будет весело!  
ㅤС этими словами он схватил Иваизуми за запястье, и они растворились в толпе.  
– Иногда мне хочется иметь худшее представление о том, чем они занимаются, когда остаются наедине, – сказал Дайчи, провожая их взглядом. Суга прыснул.  
– Мне даже захотелось извиниться за своих ужасных друзей.  
– Ну, знаешь ли, они и мои друзья, тоже.  
– Я дольше их знаю, так что в какой-то мере виноват, что они такие.  
– Наверное, это и правда так, – ответил Дайчи, посмеиваясь. – Вы со старшей школы знакомы?  
– Лет с восьми, на самом деле, – Суга прислонился спиной к стене. Савамура уставился на него.  
– Мне почти захотелось выразить свои соболезнования.  
ㅤСуга рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
– Они неплохие ребята и клёвые друзья, просто они немного…  
– Несносные?  
– Именно! – Коуши широко улыбнулся. – Но мне говорили, что из всей троицы я самый отвратный.  
ㅤДайчи хмыкнул, задумавшись.  
– Пожалуй, я не буду торопиться со своим вердиктом, – наконец сказал он. – Я с тобой слишком мало знаком.  
– Какая щедрость, – Суга отвёл взгляд, краснея. Савамура был просто несправедливо остроумным.  
– Думаю, я и это сам смогу оценить.  
ㅤКоуши решил, что, раз Дайчи улыбался и даже шутил, это был успех. Однако он не расслабился настолько, насколько Суге хотелось бы, даже, когда из ситуации был исключён такой раздражающий фактор как Иваизуми и Ойкава.   
– Ты ведь не шутил о том, что хочешь уйти с вечеринки? – уточнил Коуши. Дайчи вздохнул.  
– Это настолько очевидно? – спросил он.  
– Есть немного. Ты очень напряжён.  
– Я… не очень люблю вечеринки, – честно признался Савамура. – Я останусь, чтобы поговорить с тобой, но, если ты не против уйти…  
ㅤСуга нахмурился.  
– К сожалению, сегодня я за рулём, – объяснил он, будто извиняясь. – Ива живёт слишком далеко отсюда, чтобы я не волновался, как он доберётся домой в пьяном виде, а Кава будет слишком пьян, чтобы сам его довезти.  
– Ты не пьёшь? – Дайчи, кажется, был удивлён.  
– Почему же? Пью, – ответил Коуши. – Но только, когда я хочу быть пьяным. Мне не нравится, как я говорю, когда под градусом. – он уловил ритм музыки, игравшей в другой комнате, и сделал какое-то замороченное движение руками. – Я обычно прихожу потанцевать, а пьяным это делать сложно.  
– О, вот как, – отозвался Дайчи, тут же бросая взгляд на банку пива в своей руке. – Мне стоит…?  
– Нет-нет, всё в порядке! Пей, если хочешь, – Суга обнадёживающе похлопал его по плечу, и они оба моментально залились краской. – В общем, если ты хочешь в местечко поспокойнее, мы можем либо выйти на улицу, либо пойти наверх, но наверху людей будет меньше.  
– Меньше людей звучит, как отличное обстоятельство, – ответил Дайчи.  
– Тогда идём наверх, – Коуши уловил проходящую мимо блондинку с высоким хвостом, и обратился к ней – Эли-чан! Можно мы побудем у тебя в комнате?  
Эли посмотрела на Сугу, потом на Дайчи, а затем повторила тот же цикл, только наоборот. Она нахмурилась.  
– Я не позволю тебе заняться сексом в моей постели.  
ㅤЛицо Суги буквально за миг дошло до точки кипения, а у Дайчи уши стали ярко-красными от смущения.   
– Я и не собирался, – ответил Коуши. Его голос прозвучал немного выше, чем ему хотелось бы. – Мы просто хотели найти место потише, чтобы никто нам не мешал.  
Он поморщился, понимая, насколько пошло это прозвучало. Он ведь совсем не это имел в виду!  
– И целоваться на моей постели тоже нельзя.  
– Я правда не собирался делать ничего неприличного у тебя на кровати, Эли-чан, – объяснил Суга. – Мне слишком дорога сохранность моих конечностей.  
ㅤЭли одарила его недоверчивым взглядом и скрестила руки на груди.  
– Эли, ну пожалуйста, – взмолился Коуши. – За тобой должок вообще-то.  
ㅤОна сощурилась.  
– Не настолько большой должок.  
ㅤСуга вздохнул.  
– Если вдруг я сделаю что-то неприличное с любым предметом мебели в твоей комнате, я куплю тебе такой же, но новый, и столько алкоголя, сколько попросишь, в качестве моральной компенсации. И да, твой должок настолько большой.  
– Я задолжала тебе и Ойкаве вместе взятым.  
– И оба из нас знают, что ты не хотела бы отдавать этот долг Ойкаве, – уголок рта Эли дрогнул. – Пожалуйста.  
ㅤОна тяжело вздохнула и, покопавшись в кармане, вложила ключ от комнаты в руку Коуши.  
– Выпьете что-нибудь дорогое из моего мини-бара – я вас прикончу. И никого, кроме вас, там быть не должно.  
– Идёт. Спасибо тебе огромное.  
ㅤСказав это, Суга утащил красного, как варёный рак, Дайчи наверх.  
– Почему мы не могли пойти в твою комнату? – спросил Савамура.  
– К сожалению, я тут не живу, – ответил Суга. – Но у Эли есть балкон, так что нам не придётся думать о её кровати и обо всём, что, как она считает, мы собираемся в ней делать.  
– Но я всё равно буду об этом думать… – пожаловался Дайчи. Суга рассмеялся, уже открывая мини-бар. Он взял оттуда две банки газировки, одну из них передавая Савамуре. Кажется, он был намного более расслаблен, и Коуши удовлетворённо кивнул.  
– Тут тебе больше нравится?  
– Да, намного, спасибо, – ответил Дайчи. – Ну тогда мне стоит представиться, чтобы нам не пришлось заново повторять ситуацию на балконе.  
– Надо же, какое везение. Уже не нужно, – ответил Суга, пытаясь поддерживать нейтральный тон. Дайчи замер.  
– Ты знаешь меня?  
–… Ага.  
Савамура уставился в пустоту.  
– Я убью Иваизуми, – сказал он. Коуши прыснул.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что у меня все две недели не было никаких подсказок, кроме того, что он тебя знает! Я искал тебя вслепую!  
ㅤСуга изо всех сил пытался не засмеяться. Он правда пытался…  
– Что такого смешного? – спросил Дайчи, немного обиженным тоном.  
– Савамура-сан, ты же знаешь, где я живу.  
ㅤГлаза Дайчи округлились, рот сам собой приоткрылся. Он отвёл взгляд. Суга захохотал.  
– Я не хотел тебя преследовать, – пробормотал Дайчи, с каждой секундой краснея всё сильнее.  
– Тебе это ведь даже в голову не пришло, да? – Коуши согнулся, едва умудряясь удержать в руке банку. Савамура надулся.  
– Ну и что? Ты, по-видимому, знал кто я, и даже не узнал меня!  
ㅤЧелюсти Суги сомкнулись с громким щелчком.  
– Хотя, – Дайчи попытался забрать свои слова обратно. – Это немного нечестно с моей стороны. Ты меня, наверное, случайно видел вообще.  
– … Я был почти на всех играх Ивы и Кавы со средней школы вплоть до университета, и даже сейчас стараюсь ходить на матчи Ойкавы, – Коуши неловко присел. – Я прекрасно знаю, как ты выглядишь. Особенно – в волейбольной форме.  
– А… – только и смог выдавить Дайчи. Суга закрыл лицо руками.  
– Я очень плохо различаю лица, когда пьяный, – проскулил он. – А я в ту ночь ого-го, как напился.  
– Так вот оно как, – ответил Савамура, начиная хихикать.  
– Что? – Коуши бросил на него беспомощный взгляд сквозь пальцы.  
– Мы сделали буквально всё, что можно, неправильно, да?  
ㅤСуга, наконец, опустил руки.  
– Похоже на то. Но я не то, чтобы против.  
– Да и у меня нет возражений, – Дайчи рассмеялся от всей души, и сердце Коуши сладко замерло. – Поверить не могу, что даже не попытался найти тебя по адресу.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты даже не представился.  
– Я Савамура Дайчи, но можно просто по имени, – произнёс Дайчи, протягивая Суге руку, чтобы он её пожал. – Вот и всё. Теперь я представился, и ты можешь перестать надо мной подшучивать.  
ㅤКоуши крепко пожал его руку, пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, как жарко ему вдруг стало.  
– Я и так знал, как тебя зовут.  
– И что? Я был не против напомнить тебе, – Дайчи встал, увлекая за собой Сугу.  
– И теперь ты это сделал.  
– И теперь я это сделал.  
ㅤДайчи держал крепко. Его рука была тёплой и ровно настолько грубой, чтобы можно было определить, что он всё ещё играл в волейбол, когда у него было время. Его рука была классной, Суге нравилось касаться его кожи, и, о Господи Боже, они абсолютно точно всё ещё держались за руки. Коуши разжал пальцы.  
– Но меня всё равно это всегда будет забавлять.  
– Могу понять, – Дайчи кивнул. – Мне тоже это кажется забавным.  
– А номерок идёт в комплекте с этим именем? – поинтересовался Суга.  
– Ой, даже и не знаю, – Савамура пожал плечами. – Мне даже нравится это полу-преследование, которое мы организовали.  
ㅤСуга подавился следующим глотком колы.  
– М-м-м, просто обожаю понятия не иметь, когда на тебя наткнусь, и быть предметом всех шуток моих друзей, – ответил он с крайне очевидным сарказмом.  
– Может, я просто снова заявлюсь к тебе под окна. Я же знаю, где ты живёшь, – Дайчи вновь захихикал. – Да уж… – выдохнул он совсем тихо.  
ㅤСуга покраснел. Это и правда было заманчивым предложением, но…  
– Сегодня не выйдет. Я за рулём, и всё такое… – он бросил на Савамуру взгляд из-под полуопущенных век и позволил своему голосу стать самую малость ниже. – Но чуть позже? Вообще без проблем.  
ㅤДайчи вспыхнул, и Коуши захихикал, запрокинув голову.  
– Тебя так легко дразнить. Ты позволяешь мне слишком много веселья за твой счёт.  
– Не могу сказать, что я против, – пробормотал Савамура. Суга вновь захихикал.  
– Это немного нечестно. Ты всё-таки в невыгодном положении.  
– В каком смысле? – спросил Дайчи.  
– Ну, ты один из лучших друзей Иваизуми, а Ойкава был твоим вице-…  
– Он был вторым капитаном, – поправил его Савамура. – Мне неважно, что там указано в документах. Мы оба были капитанами.  
– Хорошо, вторым капитаном, – Суга улыбнулся. – Я имел в виду, что ты уже некоторые время близок с обоими моими лучшими друзьями и как союзник, и как соперник, поэтому я много чего о тебе знаю, вот и всё, – он поставил свою банку и начал загибать пальцы: по одному на каждый названный факт. – Учишься на медицинском, отделение детской хирургии, доигровщик, отлично принимаешь, любишь караоке, из Мияги, учился в Карасуно, поёшь, играешь на гитаре, у тебя есть что-то типа группы…  
ㅤДайчи хихикнул.  
– Выходит, ты всё обо мне знаешь?  
– Не совсем, но бытовые разговоры сразу же отпадают, – ответил Суга. – Это нечестно.  
– Но это можно исправить, – отозвался Дайчи. – Всё, что я знаю о тебе – по большей части предположения. Я знаю, что ты танцор, и что ты знаешь Ойкаву и Иваизуми, как минимум со средней школы. Тогда ты должен был ходить в ту же школу, что и они. Как так вышло, что я тебя ни разу не видел на матчах?  
– Группа поддержки у Сейджо большая. Да и вообще, стоит надеяться, что ты был больше сконцентрирован на самих соперниках, чем на их группе поддержки.  
ㅤДайчи фыркнул.  
– И то верно.  
ㅤСуга вновь взял в руки свою банку, и обнаружил, что в ней почти ничего не осталось.  
– Я могу принести нам ещё по одной. Будешь?  
– Нет, спасибо, мне и одной хватит, – ответил Дайчи. – Не хотелось бы красть слишком уж много у твоей подруги.  
– Да ничего страшного. Если мы выпьем слишком много того, чем она разбавляет, я просто докуплю и принесу всё нужное завтра. Кроме того, она разозлится только, если мы тронем что-то алкогольное, а этого мы не делаем.  
– Это хорошо, – Дайчи на секунду посмотрел вверх. – Я и без добавки обойдусь, – он придвинулся ближе, и их с Сугой плечи соприкоснулись. – Мне больше хочется, чтобы ты остался здесь.  
ㅤК лицу Суги прилила краска.  
– У тебя есть что-то на уме?  
– Ну, я пытаюсь понять, чем люди обычно занимаются на вечеринках, раз уж я почти на них не бываю, – Дайчи пожал плечами, на его губах заиграла полуулыбка. – Ты уже исключил из вариантов бытовые разговоры, напиваться, если ты не будешь, я не хочу, да и музыку тут не особо хорошо слышно. Значит, нам остаётся только… – теперь он уже ухмылялся. – Целоваться в чужой спальне.  
ㅤСердце Суги с размаху влетело в его рёбра.  
– И как долго ты об этом думаешь?  
– С тех пор, как ты впервые вышел на сцену сегодня, – ответил Дайчи и положил ладонь на щёку Коуши. – Тебе очень идёт подводка. И классическая одежда – тоже. Но твой смех мне, пока что, нравится больше всего.  
ㅤУ Суги все мысли вылетели из головы.  
– Кроп-топ на тебя не повлиял, что ли? – он быстро сменил позу, чтобы, если Савамура вдруг решил бы посмотреть вниз, он увидел бы лишь обнажённую кожу. Дайчи отвёл взгляд.  
– Тебе, кажется, нравится, когда я, эм, могу говорить связно, так что я пытаюсь не думать об этом, – он запнулся.  
ㅤСуга хихикнул.  
– И ты не ошибаешься, – он поймал двумя пальцами чужой подбородок, заставляя Савамуру повернуться лицом к себе, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – Но и, когда ты теряешь дар речи, ты нравишься мне не меньше.  
ㅤОн взял свободную руку Дайчи в свою и склонился ближе к нему, позволяя своим глазам закрыться, а Дайчи – свести расстояние между ними на нет. Савамура действительно подался навстречу. Его дыхание опалило щёку Коуши, и кончики их носов соприкоснулись, и…

«ДА, ДАЙЧИ-САН! ЗАСОСИ ЕГО!»

  
ㅤОни синхронно вздрогнули и отстранились друг от друга. На газоне под балконом, плохонько спрятавшись за деревом, стояла небольшая группка их друзей. Суга различил ярко-рыжее пятно, кого-то, кто был похож на Кьётани, и невероятно громкого либеро Карасуно, который сейчас стоял, сложив руки в рупор.  
– Ну блин! – заорал Ноя. – Целуйтесь уже!  
– Я не буду этого делать, пока вы все здесь, – пробормотал Дайчи, отпуская руки Коуши и скрещивая свои на груди. Его пальцы сами собой начали теребить кромку рукава его футболки.  
ㅤСуга нахмурился.  
– Эй, Дайчи, – сказал он, пытаясь перекрыть своим голосом вопли Нишинои.  
– Да?  
– Знаешь, что ещё весело делать на вечеринках? – Коуши встал и выпрямился в полный рост, ставя руки на бёдра. Их шумная аудитория понемногу начала привлекать внимание тех, кто был на первом этаже.  
– Це-луй-тесь! Це-луй-тесь! – скандировали Нишиноя и Хината. Тем временем, ещё несколько человек вышли на улицу, чтобы выяснить, в чём дело.  
– Что же? – спросил Дайчи.  
– Мстить, – Суга недобро ухмыльнулся и повернулся к Дайчи. – Как думаешь, как быстро они будут убегать?  
ㅤДайчи хихикнул.  
– Я прекрасно знаю скорость их бега, – ответил он. – Как быстро мы сможем спуститься вниз?  
– Достаточно, – ответил Коуши, запрыгивая на перила балкона и бросаясь вперёд. В полёте он зацепился за ветку дерева, чтобы смягчить своё падение в группу вопящих младших. – Ты со мной? – бросив взгляд через плечо, спросил он у Дайчи, который всё ещё стоял на балконе с широко открытым ртом.  
– Суга, какого хуя? – спросил у него Савамура и прыгнул следом.

**Author's Note:**

> Арт к этой части: http://priintaniere-archive.tumblr.com/post/160672755317/please-do-not-repostedituse-without-my


End file.
